Edward Masen: Property of the Texan Prince
by RockinThatAfroPic
Summary: Abducted, trained, and then sold to the highest bidder. What will life have in store for Edward Masen in a world full of vampires? Warning: slash  m/m , elements of horror and bdsm, human/vamp fic.
1. Welcome to Hell

**A/N: Sorry updates are taking awhile. After writing the second chapter I thought that working with a beta was a great idea so I had to find one which took awhile then my school work got in the way. I want to thank **_**uncutetomboy**_** for being a beta for this story, I know her schedule has been really busy lately, but she's been able to make time to help me with my stories and I really appreciate. The girl is fucking amazing. So we really hope you enjoy the revamping of the first chapter.**

**TWILIGHT CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE! IF THEY WERE, THERE WOULD BE SLASH!**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

Blinking blearily, my eyes open to near-complete darkness; with a shiver, I realize that I had woken up to cold, rough cement against my back. My mind is confusedly running in every which direction, as it usually did after I had a rough night; strangely, my memories of how I arrived here are blank and I shiver again. This time, it's because my mind is forcing me to think of what's to come, because I can't remember how I got here.

I slowly rise blinking rapidly to force my eyes to adjust, but my attempts prove to be less than useless. Since my sense of sight is unavailable in this environment, I try listening for sounds that may provide me with more answers as to where I am. Remaining still and concentrating hard, I can here faint snoring, laboured breaths, quiet sobs, and the clanking of chains. I'm not alone.

_Good, thank God, I'm not alone… _

_But, ugh, damn it my fucking head KILLS.  
_  
I want to shout, and see if the others here can help me or at least tell me what's going on, but I stay quiet due to fear. _I don't know what the fuck's going on, so it's perfectly rational that I'm scared shitless. Right?_ I'm afraid of the unknown, afraid of what's to come so I remain silent, because, right now, I believe making noise will only begin to make my predicament even worse.

With a shaky breath, I begin to do mental check of my body. _Is there anything broken? _When I go to move my arms and legs, I notice they are bound; my legs are tethered to the ground preventing me from exploring the area. It wasn't too far a stretch to conclude that I must be a prisoner of some sort, but at least I'm not alone. My shivering increases as I shift around and I find that I am only in my boxers. _Weird._ After making my observations reality kicks in.  
_  
JESUS TAP DANCING CHRIST! I'VE BEEN FUCKING ABDUCTED AND NOW I'M TRAPPED IN THIS DARK SHIT HOLE! ARE THEY GOING TO KILL ME? AM I BEING HELD FOR RANSOM? WHAT IF THIS IS LIKE THOSE FUCKING SAW MOVIES AND I'M HERE TO FIGHT FOR MY LIFE? GOD DAMMIT, I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO HACK MY OWN FUCKING LEG OFF! OH SHIT. FUCK. GODDAMMIT. MOTHER-FUCKING ASS. SON OF A COCK-SUCKING BITCH! FUUUUUCK!_  
_Fuck_

WHAT IF I AM GOING TO BE LEFT HERE TO DIE? WHAT IF I AM GOING TO BE FORCED TO BE A GOVERNMENT EXPERIMENT! OR WHAT IF I HAVE BEEN TAKEN BY SOME FREAKIN ALIENS, WHO ARE GOING TO ANAL PROBE MY ASS… which might not be too bad… BUT FUCKING STILL! OH SHIT, MAYBE I'M HERE AS SOME SORT OF FUCKING SEX SLAVE! WHAT IF I HAVE TO SERVE AN UGLY OLD BALD ASS MOTHERFUCKER! WHAT IF THIS IS A TORTURE CHAMBER? MAYBE I AM BEING NABBED INTO SOME KIND OF UNDERGROUND PORN ORGY!

_Okay calm down Eddie_

Maybe if I can remember how I got _here_, it will give me some sort of a clue as to where _here _is. Groaning, I mentally battle through my foggy mind for any of my last memories.

_C'MON, EDWARD, THINK, THINK, THINK…_

After a few minutes, I manage to grasp a few fleeting images of the last twenty-four hours.

***** Memories *****

… passed out on the ground, not moving. There were at least fifteen people in here…

_… walking home from work when a neon-yellow sign caught my eyes… "__Seeking male and female models ages 18-25. All ethnicities and body types welcome. No experience needed. If you are interested go to the Monterrey Inn Suites on 4th and June tonight at 9pm. Starting pay is $5,000"__ …_$5,000 is a lot of money… it's only 8:30pm, I can make it_…__hotel, I saw a sign at the front desk that read "All models go to suite 703 on the top floor__"__…  
__  
… __I took slow measured steps down the hallway, until I found the door that read 703. After one last, deep breath, I tentatively knocked on the door. A few seconds later I was greeted by a beautiful chocolate man with dreadlocks. _Fucking dreadlocks… swoon. Maybe this won't be so bad after all_…  
__  
"… Edward, I am Laurent Dupri, you seem to have just what we are looking for…"_

… a mix of boys and girls; they all varied in height, weight, amount of body art, ethnicity, clothing style, hair color and length.… a melting pot of diversity…

… Laurent… lead them into the next room. When he got to me, he pointed in my direction and beckoned me over with his hand, and a sexy smirk.

"Follow me"

…What kind of place is this? What the fuck have I gotten myself into? THIS IS SO MUCH FUCKING WORSE THAN PORN! FUCKING MASS ORGY DATE RAPE! _With my spiked anxiety, I did nothing but stand there slack jawed. Slowly I pivoted my body towards Laurent…__  
Whispering… he said, "I__'__ve found what I__'__m looking for, right here, boy"._

… two steps, Laurent grabbed me around the waist from behind…_  
__  
… sharp prick in my neck, followed by an aching pain. He held me tight as numbness took over my body, and I slumped helplessly against his chest…_

_"__Cela l'est; endormir, mon garçon. Apprécier vos derniers moments de paix.__" _

_… __chocolate éclair drugged me…  
_  
***** Back to present *****

Lured into a damn trap

Melted over a hot guy

Saw bodies on the floor

Drugged by said guy

Then my mind goes blank.

I'm so fucking screwed.

I start hyperventilating after managing to freak myself out. Realizing this, I try slow my breaths and breathe deeply, because, really, passing out won't do me any good in this situation. Rather than think of my possible future _or lack thereof_… I pass the time by singing Bob Marley songs in my head.

"Don't worry… about a thing"

…. _Especially being trapped in the fucking dark_

"Cause every little thing is gonna be alright"

….. _Even when you're nearly naked and tethered to the floor_

_FUCK!_

_Who am I kidding?_

There's no way I'm relaxing when I'm this vulnerable. I'm royally fucked.

**-x-**

"I'm just a buffalo soldier in the heart of America,"

"Stolen from Africa, brought to America,"

"Said he was fight on arr—"

Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click.

Shit. Someone is coming. I don't know if I'm more anxious for answers as to why I am here or fucking scared shitless of what's about to happen. Well either way whoever this person is probably knows the reason we're all here. A door squeaks open and slams shut. We are not trapped in a room with one of our captures.

"Hello, pets, you are all probably terrified and confused. No worries I am here to give you the information you need, and then we shall begin your training," the beautiful silky female voice started.  
_  
Wait, whoa; did she just call us pets? What the fuck?  
_  
"My name is Victoria, and you are currently in The Dungeon. This place is run by myself, my mate James, and our friend Laurent. Oh, and we're vampires; yes, yes, oh my god, vampires! I know. Shut the hell up, and get over it. We are all faster, stronger, and have much more heightened senses than you fragile humans; as a result, escaping The Dungeon is impossible. If you try and leave, you will die a very slow and painful death. As I was saying, James and I run the place, and will be responsible for your training; although Laurent is involved occasionally, his usual job is to stock The Dungeon with pets," the mysterious woman continued.  
_  
Okay, so not only am I supposedly a Goddamn pet now, but fucking VAMPIRES exist? I am in some kind of freakish sex slave training facility for mythical creatures. Why can't this be a nightmare?_

"The training course is one week long; we will be teaching you how to act around vampires. Not only will it keep you alive longer, but it will keep our customers happy. This is a business, so, in a way, your success represents our company. If you fail to utilize the lessons learned, and you are returned to us for any reason from your owners… well, let's just say you will be begging for death. Whoever buys you is responsible for your fate. Some vampires use their pets to feed, while others prefer them for sex; sometimes, it is even a combination of both. Pets are sometimes used as companions, while others are treated like the subspecies they truly are; they are also commonly used as housekeepers. Your job is to serve and do whatever it takes to make your Master or Mistress happy. From now on, you are to refer to me as Mistress and James and Laurent as Master. Are we clear? Answer me," Mistress Victoria commanded.

At her harsh tone, we collectively yelled, "YES, MISTRESS." The resounding boom from all the voices made me jump; there were a lot more people in here than I anticipated.

"Now, Day One will be a Deconstructing Myths course, in which you will learn the basics about vampires. The following day will be focused on basic survival tips around vampires. No, we will not be teaching you vampire weaknesses or how to kill a vampire; instead it will be an educational course about the do's and don'ts around vampires: this course is very important if you wish to live. Next, you will learn social etiquette; an example would be how to act at a vampire gathering, which you will deal with quite a lot if you are sold to a royal family. The fourth day will be a lecture on vampires and sex. The day after that will be a short lesson on personal hygiene; on that day, you will prepare your appearances for the big selling day. The sixth day will be an explanation of what will happen on selling day, and you will also be divided into groups; depending on potential classes of clients. Finally the seventh day, after which I hopefully will never have to see any of your pathetic faces ever again, you will be armed with the knowledge of what we have taught you here. My suggestion is: you had better use it," Mistress Victoria explained in a bored tone.

"Lastly, but not least, during your spare time here, you will be locked away with your cell mates. We feed you three meals a day, and that's it. If you get bored it's not my fucking problem; this isn't Disneyland. So, without further adieu, please form a single file line in front of me; on your way out, you will be given black jump suits," Mistress Victoria ordered. Turning slightly, she then pushed a button on the wall that, somehow, released our bindings from the ground.

Getting up, everyone formed a line in haste for fear of pissing off the Mistress. Although this idea for my future didn't appeal to me, I decided to follow along, for my apparent safety. _I'm not scared to admit… Mistress scares the shit out of me. _Looking around, I found that there were at the very least several dozen, if not near-to a hundred, people here; it looked like a pretty even split between males and females. I'd guess that the age range here was somewhere between 18 and 25. _Just like that Ad._ From what I could see, everyone looked like they dreaded what was to come; everyone except for a short blue-eyed girl with short spiky black hair. _She kind of looks like a demented pixie… so long as Pixies are as real as these Vampires are supposed to be. _The girl was beaming, _freakishly so_; she was bouncing around, with a big dumb smile on her face… as if she had won the lottery._ Seriously, how fucked up does your human life have to be where you'd actually be excited for this shit.  
_  
When I was close to the front of the line I finally took notice of the Mistress: she was probably around six feet tall, had light grey eyes, and long curly, fiery red hair that was parted straight down the middle. Usually, I think middle parts look stupid… but, this woman looked like she wasn't one to be messed with. She had orange freckles that dusted her nose, which gave her a brief appearance of innocence; but once her eyes turned on me to hand me my jump suit, innocence went right out the door.

"Hold it," Mistress commanded. She ran her cool fingers from the apple of my cheek to my belly button, causing me to shiver for an entirely different reason than I had before. Staring deep into my eyes, she gave me a smile that, before I'd felt only fit forty year old pedophiles, and cooed at me, "I will make a pretty penny off of you, dear boy."

A violent shudder ran through my body at the predator that was plainly visible in her eyes, and then, _Thank Fuck_, she broke eye contact, and pushed me forward to continue on following the rest of the people leaving the room. _Fuck!_ I wasn't stupid; I knew that being singled out in a situation like this would not work in my favor.

Once I entered the new room, I saw a sign on the whiteboard that read: "Take a seat pets" in elegant script. I saw others of my "kind" sitting, so I took a seat in the middle of the group: which was my meager attempt at blending in. Out of nowhere, someone shot into the seat next to me making me jump in surprise; turning to my side, I came face to face with the overly-eager, obviously demented, pixie. At my look of confusion, she gave me a big toothy grin, a wink, and then she turned to face the front; _like a typical Teacher's Pet, _I thought. Rolling my eyes, I gave a quick shake of my head and turned to face the front too; for such a large crowd of people the room was dead silent. _Guess I'm not the only one scared shitless._ When the last person entered, we all sat… waiting for what was to come.

Suddenly, a man dropped from the ceiling; he landed gracefully on his feet, and raised his head to face the class. He was a handsome fellow, but not exactly my type; aside from those piercing red eyes, I am not a fan of pony tails on a dude. It took a moment before what I'd observed registered, _WAIT! WHAT, RED FUCKING EYES! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!_ Looking around the classroom with a mischievous smirk, he finally spoke in a roughly hot, sexy voice,

"What's up, Mother Fuckers? I'm Master James, and I will be teaching you the vampire basics."

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think of the rewrite? There's more information than the original had. My beta pretty much kicks ass. R&R please :)**

**(Translation : That's it; sleep, my boy. Enjoy your last moments of peace.)  
****  
Yeah those were Bob Marley songs not mine. I used Buffalo Soldier and Three Little Birds. I used them because it kind of reminded me of the movie I Am Legend where Will Smith's character plays Bob Marley right when the freaky mutated zombie people emerge in the night. So yeah, that's why I chose Bob Marley. **


	2. Deconstructing Myth

**A/N: Sorry the next chapter took forever! I've been busy with classes, ridiculously long reading assignments, and insomnia. Recently I've decided to use my insomnia to my advantage. When I wake up two hours before my alarm, rather than just laying there wasting time I will dedicate that time to this story. Hooray! **

**Anyway I will try to get the next chapter out faster, I just have so many ideas I get distracted jumping ahead in the story writing little notes and bits of dialogue for what might happen in the future. **

**Oh here's a quick lame story. I was doing a reading for one of my classes and it was about a national park named _Jasper_, and in the long 20 page article about said park, it quoted a professor named _Edward_. Anyway this made me laugh because at the time I was irritated I had to read boring article rather than working on my story, then these two names show up in the same article together... coincidence? yes.**

**I wanted to thank everyone for the postive responses I got from my story. I got very nice reviews and took all your suggestions to heart. It's really nice to hear praises when you try something new and put yourself out there like this. I also appreciate all those that put my story on story alert or as a favorite story. I really want to thank sandraj60, I've gotten a lot of support from her. She's really sweet and her story "Mating" (first Carlisle/Edward fic I've ever read) is absolutely amazing.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns the twilight characters and all other twilight related things, I just use them for my pervy fantacies ;P**

**I hope you enjoy the next chapter! xoxo**

EPOV

The room was dead quiet. It felt like the room was completely vacant. All I could hear were steady footsteps as Master James made his way through the aisles. Though my eyes followed his body as he moved across the room I did not dare make eye contact with him for fear of getting his unwanted attention.

"Over centuries humans have created ridiculous myths about vampires, this was often used as a way to create weaknesses about my kind so that humans would think they had a fighting chance if they ever encountered one of us" he spoke as his foot falls grew louder as he approached the front of the classroom. "Not that I blame them, I mean being the food source of something immortal and indestructible is quite intimidating. Since you will be in the presence of vampires, you need to know the facts so you won't annoy our customers with stupid questions."

He stopped next to a girl a few rows in front of me and she visibly tensed as soon as his hand made contact with her head. Her body trembled while he ran his pale nimble fingers through her wavy blonde hair and continued speaking "Contrary to popular believe we do not sleep in coffins, can't fly, don't turn into bats, and we're visible in both mirrors and photos." He leaned down and kissed the top of the girl's head and moved to the front of the room. This guy was unpredictable.

He turned to face us as he spoke a word of warning "For any of you currently plotting your escape, I have a few words of advice so you do not make an absolute fool of yourself." He moved in a blur and stood in front of short raven haired boy in the second row. He grabbed him by the collar of his jump suit, and dragged him to the front of the room. Once they got there Master James strode out of the room only to return with a cart that had a large leather bag sitting on top of it. He reached in the bag and pulled on a thick wooden stake and gave it to the boy.

"Stab me. Go on" Master James commanded to the boy. He looked down at the stake in his right hand and back to the vampire standing in front of him. Not taking action quick enough for Master James, he yelled "You had better stab me with that you little fucker before I rip your arms off!" This threat seemed to register with the boy, as he drew back is right arm and rammed the sharp wooden tip right where Master James' heart should be and it didn't pierce the skin. The boy gave it multiple attempts until finally Master James took the stake from the boy, squeezed his fist crushing the wood into pieces, threw the remaining splinters at the boy and shoved him back to his seat.

"As you can see _class_ that shit won't work" He sneered. "The next three items don't require a demonstration" he continued as he set some garlic, a cross, and a glass of water on the table. "These items here won't harm vampires, if anything they will only serve to irritate them, which in turn will put your life at risk. Garlic does not harm us but we don't particularly enjoy its smell. Crosses won't send us away but getting one shoved in the face is considered rude, so don't be surprised if you get your arm ripped off if you try it. Lastly there's holy water, throwing this on a vampire will not cause his skin to burn, but it will probably cause a flare in his temper ending your demise" James ended with an amused smirk. _I'm royally screwed._

"Now, I'm sure you've all heard of our diet. Yes we love human blood. Mmm human blood" Master James moaned as he stroked the pulse point of one of the girls in the front row. His red eyed changed black and started speaking in a more sensual tone as said "All it takes is just a little pressure from my pearly whites or a light swipe of my finger nail to break the skin, exposing the most divine of all substances. Deep scarlet elixir gushing from a fresh wound sweeping across bare skin, it's most beautiful on ivory tones, you know the contrast between the violent current of crimson against the more subdued innocent alabaster."

"I mean sure it's the most delicious of tastes, but there is nothing more breathtaking than watching tiny streams of a thick rosy liquid running across a pale surface, decorating flesh in the most erotic of ways" Master James' tone took on a more dream like quality and he slowly ran the arm not touching the girl down his body and straight too his cock. I for one was shocked and appalled for a couple reasons. First, I've never heard blood described in suggestive manner. Secondly, not only was he sporting a massive boner but he was about to stroke himself in a room with around one hundred people. _What the hell? Are vampires fucking exhibitionists too?_

As his hand palmed his dick through his jeans, he suddenly stopped, threw his head back, and let out a maniacal laugh. When he finally spoke he sounded very amused "To think I only just fed in yet, thinking about blood still drives me in frenzy. If this is how I am when I'm sated just imagine how it would be if I was hungry!" He continued to chuckle as he walked away from the petrified girl he was caressing. His eyes were no longer ebony as they returned to the freshly fed crimson color. This guy is definitely bat shit crazy.

I've only met two vampires so far, the first one is a bitch, and the second one is a lunatic.

_FUCK MY LIFE!_

"Moving on, our eyes are the _windows_ to our souls" he laughed. "As you notice my eyes are red, which means that I have very recently fed. After drinking human blood our eyes stay red for about a day and then return to or human born eye color. So, that is why Vicky's eyes are grey at the moment because she is sated and hasn't consumed human blood in the last 24 hours. When the iris contracts and you can only see the black pupil, this indicates that the vampire is either turned on, hungry, or perhaps both. Now, if a vampire is in a fight or just being really fucking aggressive, the entire eyeball turns black. Eyes like this are the most dangerous for you, so be tread carefully."

The redheaded boy seated in front of me raised his hand. _FUCK! This is too close too fucking close._

"Well that conclu−" Master James abruptly stopped speaking and his eyes shot over to the boy. _FUCK! ABORT, ABORT PUT YOUR GODDAMN HAND DOWN!_

"What the fuck do you want? Do you think I am here for your benefit? Do you think I am here to serve you?" Master James snarled.

"N-n-no I just t-thought that y-you… um… w-w-well yo−" the boy stammered.

"That I _WHAT_? Fucking out with it already!" Master James commanded.

"The s-s-s-sun. You n-never t-told us what h-happens to v-v-ampires in the s-s-sun" the boy stuttered.

"It's time for you to get fed and watered, after that you will head to your cages where you will be spending the remainder of your time while you are not in classes or eating. There are 25 cells, so 4 to a room. Exit through the door on your right. No, you stay put you little shit" Master James pointed to the boy in front of me. _Uh Oh. I guess something about sunlight is a sore topic… wonder what that's about?_

The rest of us scrambled out of our seats. As I walked I thought of the fate of that boy. What would happen to him? Would he really be killed for simply raising his hand and asking a question? Once the door shut after the last of us entered the dining hall we all heard the desperate pleas of the redheaded boy. We all stood in the cafeteria style lunch line waiting to get our portion of food and we had no choice but to listen to what probably were the last minute of this boy's life.

"No, no p-please! It was j-just a question!"

"Go on and continue to beg, it makes this much for fun for me!"

"I-I-I d-didn't m-mean. No! N-No! Stop! P-Please! Please!"

A blood curdling scream erupted through the door, followed by a deranged laugh.

Then there was silence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~=~\O/~=~

Several people around me started crying while others were too stunned to move. I just _heard_ an innocent kid die, probably a painful death and there was nothing I could do to stop it. All of us had to leave that boy with that sadistic fuck, because in reality even if all of us agreed to team up to fight _James_ we didn't stand a chance in hell. Though there was no way any of us could have save the boy, I didn't feel any less guilty.

Once it was my turn at the buffet I saw the sign that read _"One Scoop and One of Each"_. After hearing a murder in the next room no one dared take more than they were supposed to. The first pan had mashed potatoes, the next had steamed carrots, and that was followed by grilled chicken thighs. There was a fruit bowl with apples, oranges, and bananas, and at the end of the buffet there was a large bucket filled with bottled water. After gathering my food I took a seat at an empty table. As soon as I sat down the chair next to me slid across the floor, looking up I saw the face of the demented pixie.

"Hi, my name is Alice Brandon" she spoke softly and smiled at me. Her eyes held less excitement from when I initially saw her, but she still didn't look afraid. Her expression held a bit of sadness for she too was affected by the event that just took place.

"Um, hey Alice I'm Edward Masen"

"I'm happy to meet you Edward. Do you want to be in the same cell as me? It'd be nice to have a friend here."

Although I was initially I was put off by Alice's overwhelming happiness in this horrible setting, she did seem like a sweet girl. I'm not sure what caused her to gravitate towards me, but it would be nice to have a friend that I could confide in, and I believe Alice had more than enough positive energy for the both of us.

"Yeah sure that'd be great thanks" I responded after a moment of thought.

After our introductions and promises of friendship, Alice and I tucked into our meals as several other people sat at our table. A few spoke once and awhile but for the most part everyone kept quiet. The food was decent, the mashed potatoes were obviously of the instant variety, the steamed carrots were overcooked, and the chicken lacked seasoning. Overall I was thankful because I'm sure the food could have been a lot worse, I'm just happy that everything is edible.

"Attention pets, feeding time is now over. Exit through the door located next to the trash cans. Go and pick a cell. The cell doors will shut and lock after ten minutes and if you are left outside a cell or there are more than four people to a cell there will be punishments handed out" Mistress Victoria's voice rang from the some hidden overhead speakers.

With her instruction, everyone started rushing towards the door. Alice grabbed my hand and bull dozed through the crowd. She looked over her shoulder at me and said that we should take the cell furthest from the door so we don't have to deal with all the panic. We quickly made our way to the last cell and immediately claimed the bunk beds located on the right side. Alice said she would take top bunk allowing me to have the bottom.

The cells in the chamber were organized into one large circle that outlined the entire room. It did not resemble a prison; instead it was more like a coliseum fit for gladiators. The set up made me kind of nervous; it was an area perfect for a demonstration or a fight of some kind.

Looking around the prison room, I noticed that it was a little bit bigger than a college dorm. The floors were made of stone as were the walls. There were two sets of iron bunk beds, one on each side of the room. The blankets that covered the beds were maroon, and each bed had one pillow. Near the entrance to the cell against the wall on the left side there was a honey bucket. _Gross. _Sure the room was small but I am happy they at least provided us with beds and privacy to use the bathroom.

Alice and I sat on my bunk together listening to the chaos outdoors. "Thanks Alice, I don't know what I would have done without you here" I confessed.

She smiled at me and said "This is cliché but, what are friends for?"

Her reply caused me to burst out laughing and soon she joined me. This is the first time I had laughed since coming to the awful place, and it felt so good. Her happiness was so contagious but I found myself curious as to what she seemed to always be looking forward to.

"Hey Alice, can I ask you something? I mean, you don't have to answer but there's something about you I've been curious about."

"Sure ask away!"

"Um, don't get me wrong because it's not like I don't appreciate it and everything, but why are you so happy here?"

"Are you kidding? You can't tell me you aren't the least bit excited!" she scoffed.

"No, actually, I'm absolutely terrified and dread every moment I'm here."

"You're just a drama queen in denial!"

"Hey! What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well think abo−" Alice was cut off when a girl and boy rushed in the room. _What the hell?_

The girl was taller than Alice and had long frizzy blonde hair and brown eyes. The boy was a bit shorter than me and he had light brown hair and hazel eyes. The guy looked a bit nerdy, in an adorable sort of way but at the same time he looked like he could lay your ass out if you pushed him enough.

"You two best get over here at help protect the entrance" the boy warned.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"Apparently these _vampires_ like playing games, there are five less cells than they claimed so that means there are nineteen people that won't get a spot. Nineteen people fighting for their lives. They're starting to spread out and I'm sure some will make their way here soon!" the girl explained in a rush.

Alice and I quickly stood up and made our way to the entrance. I felt very protective of Alice even though I just meant her. I already thought of her with a little sister, and it would kill me if something happened to her. I'm sure she can handle herself, but I just couldn't help but trying to defend her. Making sure Alice didn't leave this cell, and that nobody laid a hand on her, was just as important as keeping myself in here.

When I got into position I saw two boys starting running towards our cell. I started feeling guilty knowing what I was about to do. But it was either them or me.

I was going to fight for my life.

We were all lined up across the entrance. Alice was to my left, the boy was to my right, and the girl was to his left. Fights started breaking out as we lost touch with our humanity and depended on our basic instincts. The guy closest to me lunged towards Alice, which I understood him trying to fight the weaker link, but I wasn't about to let that happen. While my male cellmate was wrestling with the other boy, my right fist met my opponent's eye. Surprisingly he was quick to recover as his body flooded with adrenaline and his knee connected with my stomach and he knocked me over onto my back. Then he straddled my waist and was trying to bash my head into the stone floor. As his grip loosened a bit, I sat up and sunk my teeth into his left forearm. While he was distracted I rolled on top of him and straddled his waist and my fists started their assault on his face.

Still not giving up, he punched me in the dick. _Hard_. Punching a guy there during a fight is seriously a dick move.

That did it for me, that shit hurt. I rolled onto my back leaving myself vulnerable as I cupped my family jewels. _Please if I survive this let my manly bits still work!_ This was my first fight and I was doing pretty well until he got my penis involved. I hope my cellmate was doing better than me.

"Oh my God! Edward!" Alice screamed.

When I cracked open my eyes, I saw my dear little Alice go psycho pixie on my opponents ass. She ran up to him with a look of pure rage on her face as she landed a solid kick to the guy's ribs. A loud crack filled the air as the guy squealed in pain. Alice swiftly added another kick for good measure, this time she aimed for his dick, I guess that was payback. I looked over and saw my cell mate sitting down catching his breath as he looked at his opponent that he clearly knocked unconscious.

Alice, my cellmate, and I made our way back inside our cell only to see the other girl we roomed with curled on her bunk in the fetal position. We all glared at her. _Thanks for your help bitch. _

"Ten seconds until gates close" a mechanical voice spoke through the speakers. Those words caused the final bits of pandemonium to ensue. No one bothered coming all the way down here, probably seeing the two boys on the ground. The amount of noise and the sound of struggle got louder as people desperately fought for safety. They had ten seconds left to do it.

**10** - The boy Alice and I fought started to cry.

.

.

.

.

**9** - Alice tightly wrapped her arms around my waist.

.

.

.

.

**8** - I was drowning in screams of terror and pleas for help.

.

.

.

.

**7** - Apologies flowed from those of us that were safe.

.

.

.

.

**6** - The boy my cellmate knocked out gained consciousness.

.

.

.

.

**5** - The boy I fought made eye contact with me.

.

.

.

.

**4** - He continued to stare at me.

.

.

.

.

**3** - He smiled softly and closed his eyes accepting his fate.

.

.

.

.

**2** - Guilt and shame consumed me.

.

.

.

.

**1** - The iron gate violently came down sealing off the entrance.

~=~\O/~=~

Defeated sobs filled the air. Clicking heels and loud footsteps interrupted the mourning. _Ah here come the vampires._

"That was a fun game of survival of the fittest wasn't James?" Mistress Victoria laughed.

"Oh it sure was my love, let us check the cell counts before dealing with the leftovers" Master James replied sounding excited. They quickly made their rounds and didn't have to open any gates, so I assume the four to a cell deal was accomplished. Alice and I moved back to sit on my bunk. She had her arms around my waist and her head on my chest and I tightly hugged her to me with my right arm around her shoulder. I was freaking out but having her holding me was keeping me grounded, but barely.

"Looks like we have enough to adequately feed our guests" Mistress Victoria prompted.

"Oh yeah, I was so distracted I nearly forgot! Will Laurent be joining?" Master James asked.

"He wouldn't miss this, there's nothing like putting on a show for unsuspecting humans. Let's go get our dinner guests" Mistress Victoria answered._ Wait what? Show? Unsuspecting humans? FUCK!_ Please tell me they aren't going to 'feed' in front of us. My body started to tense, but Alice squeezed my torso tighter in response.

Now we wait.

From my spot on the bunk I avoided looking out of the bars at those who will soon lose their lives. Instead I looked around at the people in my cell. The boy on the bottom bunk looked exhausted but he was quietly mumbling to himself, _perhaps in prayer?_ The girl on the upper bed was trembling as she nibbled on her fingernails and tears streamed from her eyes. Alice was snuggled up to my side, with a reflective look on her face. As I was lost in thought the door was wrenched open and I heard a group of footsteps.

I looked up to see a group of the most gorgeous creatures I have ever seen, even with their onyx colored eyes. I mean sure James and Victoria were good looking, but I had already associated the pair with too much fear and death to ever fully be able to appreciate their appearances.

The first to be introduced was Laurent, he was apparently the one responsible for each human life present here. Although I wanted to hate him, I couldn't help but be mesmerized by how beautiful he was. He wore dark grey low rise jeans and a fitted deep purple v-neck that complemented his pale milk chocolate skin perfectly. How is one both brown and pale at the same time? I am not sure Laurent pulls it off, his complexion is more of a dull color rather than the warmth with usually emits from colored skin tones. Oh and I can't forget to mention the long thick dreadlocks that framed his face. _Fuck he was hot!_

The next two were called Carmen and Eleazar, they were apparently the King and Queen of Alaska. _Whatever the hell that's supposed to mean._ They were a lovely couple. Carmen wore some type of navy blue sweater dress with stockings and pumps, and her long sand colored hair cascaded past her full breasts. Although I wasn't into women she was a sight to behold. Her companion Eleazar was a very tall man with short dark brown hair. His face was so beautiful; he had high cheek bones, thick eyebrows, and a strong jaw. _Damn_. He was dressed very casually with khaki pants, a slate grey sweater, and a pair of loafers.

Garrett and Kate were the next pair announced, and they were the King and Queen of Canada, more specifically the Western third of the territory. The male was a bit lanky and did not exude the same confidence that Eleazar held, he had a more relaxed and less mature vibe about him. Garrett had long blonde hair and he was wearing dark skinny jeans, a light blue collared dress shirt that went to his forearms, and a black vest. On his feet he wore a pair of beat up converse. He was probably around my age when he was changed. Kate, like Garrett, dressed like she was heading to a club. She wore skin tight jeans with sinful red heels and a form fitting black tank top. She had think curly brown hair that looked like she did not bother running a comb through it.

The last two women worked for the Volutri Brothers. _Nobody told us anything about these 'brothers' but apparently they were important. _The women do odd jobs and help 'the brothers' whenever they're needed, more specifically they are involved with 'pet auctions' hosted by the Volturi Brothers. Victoria said that they are here to dine and also to select the twenty people who are _good enough_ to be sold to serve royalty. Gianna and Heidi were two very fierce looking ladies. Heidi was the taller of the two and she had long straight blonde hair; Gianna was her opposite, as she was much shorter and had shoulder length wavy black hair and olive tone skin. Both women were dressed very professionally in light grey women's dress suits.

"Pets you are in the room with very important people and you all better remain respect" Mistress Victoria instructed after she finished introducing the vampires. "Okay everyone; there are nineteen humans and nine vampires, so everyone gets two. Whoever is still hungry can fight over the remaining body! Oh and caged pets limit the sounds you make and do not make any abrupt movements unless you want to join the party. Pets out on the floor feel free to flail around a bit, it makes things more fun for us! Now my honored guests please help yourselves."

_Please help yourselves_

_Please help yourselves_

_Please help yourselves_

_Please help yourselves_

Those were the last three words uttered before the feeding frenzy began. There was no more civilized discussion. The little bit of humanity remaining in these monsters were gone, as they completely let themselves go to the animal within. It was horrifying. What was taking place in front of my eyes had me paralyzed with fear unable to look away.

Growls, hisses, and snarls filled the room as the creatures moved across the arena at vampire speed to their victims. Luckily for us they did not waste time with theatrics. I was afraid they were going to rip off limbs and behead people as some sort of freakish show. Instead I watched as they swiftly grabbed a person off the floor, bent his or her head to the side, and sank their teeth into the skin and greedily drank all their victim had to offer. Once there was nothing left, they would toss the body aside as if it were nothing more than trash. It was a disgusting thing to witness.

No more than two minutes went by until everyone was dead and drained, well everyone except one last girl. Eleazar and Garrett both wanted the last person. Two males driven by instinct and hunger wanted the same thing. The other vampires gathered to the side to watch. Kate looked extremely irritated while Carmen seemed to be worried; everyone else had waves of excitement bouncing off them. _I guess even in the vampire world you can't resist watching a good fight._ Don't act all self righteous. You know as well as I do that back in middle school and high school when you heard about a fight or saw one about to start you ran your ass over there to get a good look.

Eleazar and Garrett were positioned on opposite sides of the girl, who was curled in the fetal position. Eleazar looked absolutely lethal as he barred his teeth and let out a vicious snarl. Garrett didn't back down as he hissed back in response. They were both positioned in a crouch as they gradually decreased the distance between each other. Though this was a horrifying situation I couldn't help but be entertained. It was like watching the Animal Planet when a rouge young male lion tries to take another lion's pride.

Garrett sidestepped the girl and made his way over to Eleazar, the girl was forgotten. The circled one another getting closer and closer until finally they were nose to nose. The next few moves were all a blur to me, as they happened too quick for my eyes to catch. Once they were still again Eleazar's body was flush against the back of Garrett's. Eleazar had his right hand on his opponent's waist, while his left hand fisted his hair pulling his head to the side and exposing his neck. _And these guys are straight. _

A moment passed when suddenly Eleazar clamped his teeth onto Garrett's neck while he continued to growl. He held on as Garrett lowered himself onto his knees. After the obvious show of submission, Eleazar let go and stalked over to the girl. Cradling her in his arms, he bit into her neck while glaring at Garrett and she let out and agonizing scream. When he was done he dropped the girl to the ground and exited the room, Carmen followed after him.

Then things got awkward. Garrett stayed in his position until Kate approached him.

"You fucking idiot! Do you have a death wish? You are so lucky there weren't a lot of witnesses to that stunt you pulled! Challenging your creator, YOUR FUCKING CREATOR GARRETT! Ugh, let's go I'm sure we won't be welcomed back to Alaska for awhile! Victoria, James, Laurent, thank you for having us." Kate then yanked Garrett to his feet by his hair and proceeded to drag him out of the room. _So vampires do have some kind of social standard. Obeying your creator, I'll file that away for later._

"Well pets you are very welcome for the show. We are leaving now. You will be seeing Heidi and Gianna again on the sixth day or possibly sooner than that if they choose to join us. Until tomorrow little humans" Victoria teased. After the room was clear of all vampires the lights were shut off and we were left in the dark.

~=~\O/~=~

"Hey are you okay?" Alice's whisper cut through the silence.

"Um, I'm really exhausted. Everything hasn't exactly set in yet. My body is starting to hurt though. Hey, can you sleep down here with me? I really don't want to be alone" I responded.

"Yeah of course. Plus it's not like I want to climb up there in the dark anyway."

"Thanks Alice."

That was all I need to hear as I went behind Alice and acted as _the big spoon_ wrapping her in my arms. Drifting off to sleep a picture of a white poster flashed behind my eyelids that read…

_Seeking male and female models ages 18-25. All ethnicities and body types welcome. No experience needed._

Where have I seen that sign before?

~=~\O/~=~

**A/N: So what do you think? Please leave me a review, your opinions are important to me, this story is written for your entertainment! Thanks for reading I really appreciate it! Until next time folks!**


	3. Bitch Ain't Got No Class

**A/N: so sorry for the freaking hibernation on this story. I have my reasons but you probably don't want to know about since it isn't serious stuff it's just daily life stuff (school, work, ect.). But I am sincerly sorry, I was hoping to not have this big of a gap between chapters... well ever. So yeah I feel bad for keeping ya'll waiting.**

**I want to thank everyone that has taken an interest in this story. It has gotten 34 reviews, 2,496 hits, 44 favs, and 67 alerts. Each one of those is appreciated and I hope ya'll continue to enjoy the story. **

**During my period of absense I did collaborate with Robin-Red BlackWaters to create an E/J slash one-shot titled _How Many Licks?_ If you like a playful and naughty Jasper, a germaphobe Edward, and have an interest in glory holes you should check the story out. Not to toot our horns or anything but I think it came out to be a pretty funny one-shot. It has 17 reviews, 1,132 hits, 32 favs, and 12 alerts. If you have some free time you should check it out and drop a review.**

**So I'd like to give a shout out and a thanks to my amazing beta uncutetomboy for this story, I know she's been super busy lately but she's still made time to help me edit this fic. **

**When I originally wrote this chapter it turned out to be pretty long so we decided to split it up, meaning chapter 4 is already written it just needs to be edited. So it should be coming to you soon.**

**Again so sorry for the delay.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine, ya dig?**

* * *

**Previously, from Edward's POV:**  
_  
A moment passed when suddenly Eleazar clamped his teeth onto Garrett's neck while continuing to growl. He held on as Garrett lowered himself onto his knees. After the obvious show of submission, Eleazar let go and stalked over to the girl. Cradling her in his arms, he bit into her neck while glaring at Garrett and she let out and agonizing scream. When he was done he dropped the girl to the ground and exited the room, Carmen followed after him.  
__  
Then things got awkward. Garrett stayed in his position until Kate approached him.  
__  
"You fucking idiot! Do you have a death wish? You are so lucky there weren't a lot of witnesses to that stunt you pulled! Challenging your creator, YOUR FUCKING CREATOR GARRETT! Ugh, let's go I'm sure we won't be welcomed back to Alaska for awhile! Victoria, James, Laurent, thank you for having us." Kate then yanked Garrett to his feet by his hair and proceeded to drag him out of the room. So vampires do have some kind of social standard. Obeying your creator, I__'__ll file that away for later.  
__  
"Well pets you are very welcome for the show. We are leaving now. You will be seeing Heidi and Gianna again on the sixth day or possibly sooner than that if they choose to join us. Until tomorrow little humans" Victoria teased. After the room was clear of all vampires the lights were shut off and we were left in the dark.  
_**  
VictoriaPov  
**  
I am so fucking brilliant.

As Laurent, James, Heidi, Gianna, and I exit the room I cannot help but smile as I think of what was accomplished this evening. Weak pets are a waste of time. They lack the required physical and mental strength to survive amongst vampires. The remaining pets saw with their own eyes how easy a vampire can capture and kill its prey. Certainly if there were any remaining doubts that vampires do walk this earth, they are surely gone now.

Oh the looks on their delicious little faces as they watched the _life, _the _essence,_ and the _blood_ drained from their own species while being consumed by another.

Tears have never smelt so sweet... _if only it was safe enough for them to scream as well_...

Surely nightmares of tonight's events will dominate their sleep, causing them to cry out in fear and plea for help as they slumber...

_Hell yes._

Humans exist thriving in ignorance. They think they are the most intelligent species on this planet, as they foolishly assume that they are at the top of the food chain with all other creatures below them. Their power comes from technologies and weaponry they have created and not their physical bodies.

The best part of running _The Dungeon _is witnessing their world shatter as they realize their species is prey creatures they only thought existed in myth. The joys of being a sadist, as is most of my kind, allows me to appreciate and even get turned on by the simplistic instinctual fear humans have towards beings that can easily overpower them.

_The tears_

_The perspiration_

_Hyperventilation_

_Tachycardia_

_Begging to live_

_Adrenaline spike _

_... And the very rare few that actually attempt to escape by running_

I'm broken out of my musings when Heidi – one of the Volturi Brother's many cock sluts, this particular bitch resides at the top of my hit list – opens her fat mouth and begins her typical passive aggressive conversation. "Gianna and I have decided to take the humans for the Volturi Brothers two days early. You lot lack the sophistication necessary to have them properly ready for the more high class of our kind; you understand do you not? After all, as you do not even know how to act in the presence of royalty yourselves, what with the company you keep being less than savory… no offence, of course,"she smirks wickedly before continuing, "how could we expect creatures such as yourselves to train pets to the Volturi standard? After all we do have a reputation to keep and are respected by our peers... something I am sure you lot never have to worry about."  
_  
No offence? No mother fucking offence! That fucking arrogant silver-spoon-fed cunt__…__ let's see what she has to say when I knock some of her teeth out._

As if sensing my rage James moves closer to me and lays his hand at the small of my back. He could care less of what people think of him, especially when they are of no immediate physical threat, but he does know how short my temper is. Without him here their bodies would already been pulled apart and burning by now.

Ignoring how close I am to ripping Heidi's hair out of her skull strand by motherfucking strand, Gianna, her dimwitted sidekick adds onto her statements and re-affirmes my hatred of her as well "The lesson on social etiquette and sex will be educational, and I am sure very important for them to hear; however, we would like to continue the other practices of preparation at the Volturi Manor. It's hard to teach about a world you know nothing of."

"Unfortunately, we must to allow you to teach what little you know about being at an event with individuals that actually have class; I'm sure it will be quite… enlightening. I am aware that it will be hard for you so I brought an educational video to show the pets about how to be amongst royalty; since all the social gatherings you bring your pets to involve more… _animalistic exhibitionism_, shall we say? Than actual conversation" Heidi sneers.  
_  
This bitch needs to get the fuck out! Why the Hell is she fucking pushing me? Does she not see she's dangerously close to getting her un-beating heart handed to her? _I narrow my eyes at her, _Oh, Sweetheart, you're going to get yours soon…  
_  
"So what theme are they going with this year? I know in the past they've had events based on race, sex, and physical attributes like eye color and such" James asks while trying to defuse the tension.

"Well James" Heidi purrs, the bitch fucking knows how territorial we are over our mates. "This year's theme is "_Beauty and Ability_". The Volturi Brothers wish to auction off pets whose faces hold the _golden ratio_ and have definite potential for being gifted if they are turned. That, of course, is why we told you to invite Eleazar, as he is most efficient with his ability."

Laurent looks confused as he responds, "Excuse me madam but the probability that these eh humans will have an extra ability is quite low, there will not be many to auction at the event. And what is the eh golden ratio you speak of?"

"The _golden ratio_ was even appreciated by the ancient Greeks. It is part of nature and of architecture structures older than most vampires you may know. As for the human face it is a _divine proportion_. It is the ideal distance between eyes, and from eyes to mouth; it is the _perfect_ face, the epitome of beauty that even human creatures can possess. Since you lot have yet again proven to be unaware of yet another facet of life, Gianna and myself will check and see how the gifted pets measure up to the _golden ratio_. As to your statement about a low stock for the auction dear Laurent, a smaller collection up for auction in a ballroom full of the richest patrons brings in a higher profit since everyone will be competing financially for what little we have available" Heidi says with more than her usual hint of condescension.

What the hell is up with this frou frou _golden ratio_ bullshit? Damn these fuckers are unbelievable. I can understand wanting an attractive pet, but seriously, having a requirement for their faces to be mathematically measure up to a specific proportion? Come the fuck on! Money and power sure fucks with a vampires mind. They don't want pets, they want living accessories.

"Hey Vic, you should go talk to Eleazar before he leaves so he can determine which pets have gifts," James suggests. "We'll stay here and keep these two cunts from snooping around" he murmured low enough that only I and Laurent heard.

~=~\O/~=~

I stopped in the doorway; the scene playing out inside was quite interesting.

"No goddamn respect! Was he trying to make a fool of me? I bet that conniving little shit is after my territory!" Eleazar seethes as he and his mate Carmen converse in the empty Lecture Hall.

"Love, please… calm down. I'm sure he feels terrible; after all, he's still young."

"He will never be allowed in Alaska again if I have anything to say about it!"

"That is a little rash, don't you think, Eleazar? He was the first one you ever created you cannot forget that, nor that you both used to be great friends, almost lovers, even. Garrett was not thinking clearly, you know he is normally not so _low-class_. Honey, please don't make any decisions while you are full of rage, as you are now," Carmen sighs before she took notice of me in the doorway and lifts an eyebrow, "Ah, Dear, it seems we have a visitor."

"Pardon my interruption, Ma'am, Sir," I clear my throat. "As I know you both must be on your way soon, I came to request Eleazar's assistance with the pets."  
_  
I hate having to suck up to these wealthy jackasses__…__ where__'__s the respect for me? This might be his state but he__'__s in my mother fucking dungeon now; and yet, I'm made to grovel in my own damn home!  
_  
"Very well," he answers with a hint of irritation at his mate's sidelong look.

~=~\O/~=~

Eleazar's gift is creepy to watch, as it is rare for physical changes to occur in a vampire as his or her gift is being used. His ability is being able to pinpoint who has a gift, human or vampire, and which gift he or she possesses. When he uses It, his eyes have an eerie green glow to them and, his face holds no emotion. I suppose the word to sum everything up would be "Possessed".

From what I can tell, all the pets have fallen asleep. Sounds of heavy breathing, snores, cries, screams, teeth grinding, and the friction of fabric as the pets toss and turn echo through the arena. Flipping the switch near the entrance of the room the iron gates locking away the humans quickly rise into the ceiling. I look over to Eleazar signaling him to get his freaky show on the road.

Arms relaxed at his sides he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. Upon opening them they glow this really eerie green color and his face is blank of all emotion. All in all I would have to say he looks possessed...

_Freaky ass mother fucker._

With a satchel full of pins, used to label the gifted ones, attached at my hip, I follow him around the arena as he gazes upon the sleeping pets determining their potential of giftedness.

"Red headed female in Cell Two."

_Pin._

"Raven haired male and bleach blonde male in Cell Five."

_Pin. Pin._

"Blonde male in Cell Six."

_Pin._

"The twin in Cell Seven with the mole on her cheek."

_Pin._

"The bronze haired male and raven haired female in Cell Eleven."

_Pin. Pin. _

"Brunette female and the purple haired female in Cell Twelve"

_Pin. Pin._

"Everyone in Cell Seventeen except the female with the blue hair."

_Pin. Pin. Pin._

Eleazar says in monotone. He almost sounds as bored as Marcus, with that thought I had to fight a smile.

The glow from his eyes vanishes and in his normal smooth sensual voice he simply says "That… is all".

_What the fuck how can that be? I only have twelve gifted to auction off to those rich bastards? Shit! Tweedle slut and tweedle whore haven't even evaluated them yet to see if they match their damn golden standards, so after they do their elimination I will have less than twelve. Fuck!  
_  
"Seriously? Not that I'm doubting you or anything, but could you check again?"

Giving me an annoyed look, he responds with a simple "no" and leaves the cell.

I growl to myself mentally, _For royalty he has no goddamn manners. _

~=~\O/~=~

**EPOV (A little later…)**  
_  
I was walking home from work when a neon yellow sign caught my eye. Sure, there were advertisements posted all over the school's property talking about sales in the Student Store, club meetings, rushing for Frats and Sororities, so, if I'm honest, I don't know why I bothered approaching this specific sign._Is this too good to be true?_  
_  
_Financially, I was a struggling college student like most, but my situation was a bit different. I had lost my parents at a young age in a car accident, so I grew up in an orphanage. Throughout that experience I managed to stay out of trouble, and I excelled in my academics. That, coupled with my piano playing abilities, helped me earn a few scholarships to help me go to college. Of course, I couldn't completely depend on the scholarships for money, so I went out and got a job working in the Campus Café. The pay was decent; I lived in a shitty apartment, but at least I was able to stay in school and study music__…__ my true passion.  
__  
_Damn $5,000 is a lot of money. I'd have to be a fool to let this opportunity slide; who knows what the future holds, and the money would be great security, too._ After I made my decision to go and see if they'd hire me for the job, I typed the address into my iPhone and checked the time, _8:30, if I head there now I can make it on time.

The post read : "Seeking male and female models ages 18-25. All Ethnicities and body types welcome. No experience needed. If you are interested go to the Monterrey Inn Suites on 4th and June tonight at 9pm. Starting pay is $5,000".

_As I got closer to the location I couldn't help but think about the flyer__…  
_  
_Isn't it a little late for a job interview... model search__…__ whatever_

_Isn't __the pay a bit high for someone inexperienced?_

_FUCK STOP OVERTHIKING MASEN!_  
_  
I shook my head to clear my thoughts. __I need to stop overanalyzing things. I'm sure everything will be fine; if it __**was**__ something shady, they probably wouldn't meet in such a nice hotel. But, if it did end up being one of those creepy companies, like __'__Girls Gone Gaga__'__ where they lure in horny college kids to lose their inhibitions and act like total skanks on camera, I could just leave. That's right! I didn't have to do anything I didn't want to. __My new boost of confidence carried me one step closer to $5,000, or at least that's what I was hoping._  
_  
Arriving at the hotel, I saw a sign at the front desk that read: "All models go to suite 703 on the top floor.__"__ I was too nervous to take in the beauty of the lobby as I anxiously made my way over to the elevator; after pushing the up arrow I stood there fidgeting. People probably thought I was either mental, or doing something illegal. _

_God, please… let this gig be legal! Gah! There I go again; stop it, you idiot! You're going to end up jinxing yourself! __When the elevator finally arrived, I quickly got in, and pushed 'seven' on the control panel. The elevator doors closed sealing my fate. __This whole situation is outside my comfort zone. But, really, I need to stop being so pessimistic__.  
__  
The elevator dinged, alerting me it had reached the Seventh floor; taking slow, measured steps down the hallway I found the door that read "703". After one last deep breath, I tentatively knocked on the door. A few seconds later, I was greeted by a beautiful chocolate man with dreadlocks. __Fucking dreadlocks__…__ swoon. Maybe this won__'__t be so bad after all__…_  
_  
"H-hi, I'm Edward Masen. I'm here for the modeling job," I spoke while trying, desperately, not to melt into a puddle at his feet.  
__  
"Welcome, Edward… I am Laurent Dupri," he greets with a chuckle, "you seem to have just what we are looking for. Please, come in and sit with the other applicants," he responded.  
__  
Oh Holy Hell, this man is so charming. He's not only gorgeous, but he has a boner-inducing French accent, too!_  
_  
I smiled at him as I made my way inside the suite. The room was filled with a variety of different looking people; there was a mix of boys and girls, all varying in height, weight, amount of body art, ethnicity, clothing style, hair color and length. This room looked like a melting pot of diversity, if there ever was one.__…__ and a very sexy smirk.  
__  
"Follow me."  
__  
I was close behind him has he led me over to the room where he took the others; as soon as I entered, he shut the door. Turning to me, I started to silently freak the fuck out at the scenery in front of me. Instead of the room being filled with chatter and excitement for the upcoming job, all of my "competition" was passed out on the ground not moving. There were at least fifteen people in here. __What kind of place is this? What the fuck have I gotten myself into? THIS IS SO MUCH FUCKING WORSE THAN PORN! FUCKING MASS ORGY DATE RAPE! __With my spiked anxiety, I was able to do nothing, but stand there slack jawed. Slowly, I pivoted my body towards Laurent.  
__  
"Um, uh, wow, o-kay__…__ I, uh, look__…__ I-I don__'__t __…__ I don__'__t really think I__'__m cut out to be a m-model after all. Yeah__…__ soooo__…__ o-kay, I really hope you find what you__'__re looking for. So, uh, I__'__m gonna go__…buddy."__ I doubt my fake nonchalance would fool him, but I attempted to casually make my way to the doorway regardless. Unfortunately, after only two steps, Laurent grabbed me around the waist from behind.  
__  
Whispering in my ear, he said to me, "I__'__ve found what I__'__m looking for… right here, boy."  
__  
I felt a sharp prick in my neck, followed by an aching pain. He held me tight as numbness took over my body, and I slumped helplessly against his chest.  
__  
"__Cela l'est… endormir, mon Garçon. Apprécier vos derniers moments de paix.__" _(Translation: That's it… sleep, my Boy. Enjoy your last moments of peace.)

Laurent paced the room, studying everyone; I guess he's the interviewer or something. I've never actually been to a modeling call, so I really don't know how they work. He picked people out one by one, leading them into the next room; when he got to me, he pointed in my direction and beckoned me over with his hand

That little chocolate éclair drugged me.

_********_BLACKS OUT*******

"Edward."

"No, leave me alone," I whine and I burrowed closer into the soft warmth I was snuggling against. _Wait, what was it I was snuggling against?  
_  
"Edward come on, get up!"  
_  
Who the Hell is that damned cheerful after the night we had?  
__  
_  
Sighing, I slowly opened my eyes only to be met with the friendly, wide awake, bright blues of Alice. _Not only is she happy all the time but she's a morning person too? Is there anything she doesn't like to do? _I scowled at her, and she only responded with a laugh. Unfortunately, it looked like she would not be deterred by my morning crabbiness. _Fuck.  
_  
"There was an announcement, about ten minutes ago, while you were still sleeping. It was saying that we have an hour to eat, and then we must stay in here again until lunch. After our second meal of the day we have another Lesson, followed by dinner and then, once again, we get locked up for the night," Alice explains.

"Okay, well thanks for waking me up, Alice. Let's go see what's for breakfast, I guess," I respond, still tired.

Getting out of bed, I stretch my muscles that were sore from the whole _"fight for our lives thing" _those sadistic vampires forced us to take part in last night. Looking over at the opposite side of the room, I noticed that the girl was gone; _I can__'__t believe how inconsiderate she's being, especially after she sat doing nothing, while the rest of us defended our spots yesterday._ The boy was still asleep on his bunk, so, with a shared look, Alice and I woke him and then we all headed to eat breakfast.

* * *

**A/N: So what'd ya think? Reviews are the wind beneath my wings, it's like seeing the grade on an essay or test you turned in to your professor. It's just nice to know how you think the story is going, what you'd like to see more of, or what you're excited for. Did you enjoy Victoria's PoV? It was so much fun to write. What do you think of Heidi and Gianna? **

**Did I mention I was sorry for taking a lifetime and a half to update because I still am. **

**Drop a review home skillets, please *begs with Puss'n Boots eyes from Shrek***


	4. Never Have I Ever

**A/N: This chapter gives you the opportunity to learn just A LITTLE bit about the lives of Alice, Edward, and Mike before the Dungeon thing. I wanted to give you guys an idea of what they do when the are not eating, sleeping, or in lecture. If you haven't already please check out the collab story I did with ****Robin-Red BlackWaters ****called ****How Many Licks?**** It's an E/J one-shot and it's funny as hell.**

**As always I'd like to thank my fuck-awesome beta ****uncutetomboy**** for not only doing amazing editing work, but helping me organize all these wild ideas. If you haven't already, drop by her profile, she has some great fics about Ninja Turtles, Power Rangers, and X-Men. I personally enjoyed reading one of her Back Street Boys song fics and her X-Men fic. **

**EMPOTP Traffic Alert! 50 reviews, 4,133 hits, 2 communities, 54 favorites, and 78 alerts. Thank you all for allowing me to share this story with you and I appreciate all the support :)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine, I just have free time and like fiddling around with SM's characters... and making them like men HORRAY FOR SLASH H00RS!**

* * *

**EPOV**

At breakfast Alice and I learned our male cellmate's name is Mike Newton. _He's a really cool guy and he fits in with Alice and myself nicely_. As we sat in our prison room, we all talked about mundane things drawing our attention away from our current situation. _Which didn't work as well as we hoped._We discussed our favorite music, foods, sports, television shows, video games; you know the usual stuff you wonder about when getting to know people?

After a fun game of Twenty Questions… _what? It__'__s not like we had any options_… we played Never Have I Ever. _Hehe.  
_  
Mike was down to six fingers after confessing to: sex in public, openly flirting with one of his professors, showing his dick on Chatroulette, and pissing his pants; apparently that last one happened when a giant spider crawled on his arm. _Hm… not bad.  
_  
Alice, the little minx, had four fingers left after she had admitted to: having a threesome, smoking marijuana, sex in public, enjoying gay porn, going through a gothic phase, and accidentally biting a stranger. _No wonder the girl seems to have a thing for Vampires!  
_  
I was winning… _or losing, who knows?_ I guess it depended on how you thought of it. _Having the least amount of fingers standing could mean either one of two things: either you__'__re the most experienced person in the game, making you the winner, or it could make you a total weirdo and a loser__…__ whatever. _Anyway, I was proudly holding up my three remaining fingers, as I was guilty of: liking gay porn, showing the world my dick on Chatroulette, dressing gothic when I was younger, streaking naked, being fired from a job, auditioning for a reality television show _The Real World__… I didn'__t make it though_, and videotaping me and one of my partners having sex... _with his permission of course; I'm not a weird pervert that has a secret video camera in his room, taping everything going on in there without people knowing._

"Hmm… _never have I ever_ been arrested," Mike spoke up. _FUCK! _Alice and Mike's fingers didn't move as I shamefully let my left ring finger fold. And, once again their eyes widened with shock; throughout the game they'd been surprised at some of the stuff I have done throughout my life. _It's always the silent ones...  
_  
"No way! Okay, spill, Edward!" Alice laughs, blue eyes bright with curiosity.

"This is so embarrassing," I sigh; clearing my throat, I continue, "Okay, so this happened a few months ago during my twenty first birthday. My friends took me club hopping that night and got me completely wasted. We were all walking towards my place to crash for the night, when one of my friends dared me to dance on a stop sign like it's a stripper pole… Er," he rubbed the back of his neck, "by the time the cops came around, I was only wearing briefs and was grinding my body against the stop sign pole while singing Britney Spears' "I'm A Slave 4 U" at the top of my lungs. My friends were laughing the whole time and, somehow, managed to tape it on their camera phones," I smile at the memory, "Anyway, I got arrested for disorderly conduct. I only had to stay in a holding cell until I sobered up and, when they found out it was my twenty first birthday, they let me off with a warning."

"Damn, Edward, I never would have guessed," Mike chuckles and Alice joins in.

"HA HA, shut up! Now, moving on… _never have I ever_been caught masturbating," I declare; it was one thing I could be honest about.

"That little stop sign humping action should count!" Alice contradicts.

"Well, it doesn't!" I protest.

"Edward, there's no way in hell you're winning this argument," Alice replies; for once her face is serious, so I give into the girl.

_She's obviously hiding something..._

"Fine, _n__ever have I ever_ been caught masturbating while sober," I stick my tongue out at her; I grin as they both move one finger down. _Score!  
_  
"Alright, you two, let's hear it," I smile smugly. Alice opens her mouth and I figured she was about to begin sharing her story when, out of nowhere, the other girl that rooms with us walks in. The smiles immediately fall from our faces, and the atmosphere loses its temporary light feeling; it's now full of awkwardness and resentment.

The girl makes eye contact with each of us and quietly mumbles, "What the hell are you all looking at?" She walks over to her bed and climbs in and curls into the fetal position without another word. The three of us glance at each other, and climb into our own beds.

The gates close.

Just as I was beginning to find happiness… it goes and disappears.

**- = x I x= -**

There was an announcement later that day, saying that they decided not to feed us lunch; apparently because they don't believe humans needed to eat three meals a day, and they were tired of wasting money on keeping us fed. When the gates open again, later in the afternoon, it's time for another class.

Alice, Mike and I join the crowd as we all make our way to the lecture room together. The three of us choose seats in the middle, hoping we won't be chosen for demonstration; we figured, if we remain still and quiet, it'd work. All conversations and interactions cease as soon as people enter this room, because we are all well aware what can happen if you speak out. Once everyone is seated the room is still as we wait for our bloodsucking leech of an instructor.

There's a current of nervousness devouring the room, because none of us have any idea what to expect. _Who would be giving lesson today? Would someone else die at the end of the day? _Nobody was impatient, everyone was just plain scared. _And, damn, do we have reason to be!  
_  
He moved at such speeds it just looked like he just appeared out of thin air; at the front of the classroom stood Laurent, the sole reason we are here.

Gazing around the room he made eye contact with everyone, he eerily had a fond smile on his face probably reminiscing of their captures. When his crimson eyes met mine, even if it was only for a moment, my heart stopped and I nearly passed out from fear.

"Bonjour, mon petit sang reticent," Laurent purrs. "You all smell mouth-watering. This evening, I will be teaching the art of staying alive as long as possible."  
(Translation: Hello my little blood bags.)

"The first tip is to avoid holding eye contact for long periods of time. Though the appearance of our body is similar to yours most of our instincts are very, eh… **animalistic**, if you will; intense eye contact can, eh, translate to a challenge for a fight, or an, eh, attempted act of **dominance**. Bits of eye contact are acceptable, however you, eh, must remember one thing, if nothing else: if you cross the line, and the situation is about to get, eh, violent you will hear a growl or hiss. You must immediately avert your eyes, and bow your head to show submissiveness. However, some vampires will prefer you to show your neck to them as a show of, eh, some such submissiveness."

_Hmm__…__ that__'__s sounds really similar to what happened between Garrett and Eleazar last night; they looked like a pair of male lions battling for a kill, in human form. They seemed like perfectly normal individuals__…__ humans even__…__ well, incredibly __beautiful __humans. Is it possible that, once their instincts took over, all traces of humanity disappeared and the human instincts were replaced by those of wild beasts? It was only when Eleazar was able to get the upper hand over Garrett, and not only getting him to submit, but to also punish him by biting him where he__'__s most vulnerable__…__ interesting__…  
__  
But what__'__s all that business about the creator?  
_  
I feel like Steve Erwin or Jeff Corwin studying animal habits on an Animal Planet nature show. That introduction to animal psychology class I took during the fall seems to have been valuable after all.

"Eh, okay, so another thing is that it's very crucial that you do not run when you are being pursued. Running for exercise purposes is fine, of course. However, running because of, or when, a vampire is chasing you is a _no-no_. This action would trigger a **hunting impulse**, and you will no longer be thought of as a pet in his or her mind but, rather, a meal. Plus, the chase makes things more fun; and we tend to, eh, forget ourselves, shall we say? When we're enjoying the hunt."  
_  
No eye contact, no running. Check! Who would run from a vampire anyway? It__'__s not like we stood a chance in hell from escaping.  
_  
"Now, vampires are very **possessive** creatures. Once something is ours, that's it, and we will, eh, not hesitate to fight for it; that includes you, pets. It is not so much of the, eh, value or the importance of the object; it's more like giving up a, eh, possession makes us look weak. That being said, do not be surprised if you are, eh, marked constantly; marking includes tattoos, biting, and a whole array of other measures. For you, your responsibility is to not make eyes at another vampire or creature, as the vampire should believe his or her, pet prefers them the most out of everyone, and everything, non?"  
_  
Possessive? More like selfish and jealous. This theory of "ownership" was also involved in the Eleazar vs. Garrett battle; they both put a claim on the girl, and neither one of them was willing to back down.  
_  
"To remain living, keep this last bit with you, eh? No matter the happenings, the **blood will always be our calling**; if you wish to live, do not bleed. Accidentally spilling blood will be your, eh, demise. In every happening, if your blood is, eh, exposed… do not move. No running, no shaking; do not panic, that will only fuel the calling. If you, eh, cut yourself by mistake, do not move; if you are being bitten, keep still," Laurent warns, his visage serious.  
_  
Well that__'__s kind of a given, isn't it? I__'__d probably be too busy having a mental breakdown, to even consider trying to function if I gave myself a paper cut, or something, in front of a vampire.  
_  
"Let's hear some questions, yes?" Laurent smiles  
_  
Oh hell no_. We all heard what happened the other day. I was not about to put myself out there and raise my hand; hopefully nobody else here was stupid enough to do so either.

"It is alright, mon petit sang reticent; I am unlike James," Laurent coos; it would have made me melt, if I didn't know he was the reason we were all here.  
_  
Nope. Nuh uh. No way. Not worth it,_ I think to myself. I will not be hypnotized by that sexy French accent! _No way, now how._

"Ah, it seems like I will be choosing a, eh, **volunteer**, non?" he smirks.  
_  
What?_ _Forcing participation defeats the purpose of __volunteering__, doesn't it?  
_  
"You can ask me anything, even a subject I did not speak of today," he tries again; again, none of us is willing to put ourselves on the line. "Non? Hm, how about you… with the coppertop?" He raises his eyebrows at me.  
_  
Wait! ME! HE__'__S POINTING AT ME? GODAMMNIT, WHY? OH MY GOD, I__'__M GOING TO DIE! I__'__VE JUST GOTTEN TO KNOW MIKE TOO! I__'__M GOING TO GO TO THE GRAVE AND HIS ONLY IMPRESSION OF ME IS GOING TO BE WHAT A SLUT I AM BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID GAME! I__'__VE ONLY KNOWN ALICE FOR A DAY TOO, BUT, SHIT, I__'__M GOING TO MISS HER!_

Breathe Masen

.

"Um… I-I, uh… w-w-well…" I stutter; not surprisingly, I'm full of anxiety, while trying to form a simple sentence. I feel a sharp elbow in my side breaking me out of my trance; I owe my life to Alice. _Thank God for Alice, my favorite little pixie_. _  
_  
"W-was there more t-to that f-f-fi-fight last night, b-b-besides the girl?" I finally manage to get out. My body slumps back into the chair after delivering my question. _Do or die, Masen; do or die.  
_  
"Ah, a very good question, dear Edward; you're quite, eh, observant," he praises me with a glint in his eyes.  
_  
He knows my name! Shit, fuck! When did Introduce myself to him…_

******BRIEF FLASH BACK******

_The elevator dinged alerting me it had reached the seventh floor. I took slow measured steps down the hallway until I found the door that read 703. After one last deep breath, I tentatively knocked on the door. A few seconds later I was greeted by a beautiful chocolate man with dreadlocks. _Fucking dreadlocks… swoon. Maybe this won't be so bad after all…  
_  
"H-hi, I'm Edward Masen, I'm here for the modeling job," I said while trying not to melt into a puddle at his feet._

******BACK TO THE PRESENT******

_Well, shit… looks like I can add impressive memory to the things vampires can do. _I was removed from my thoughts as Laurent continues to speak,

"This is part of the, eh, vampires politics that does not affect you; however, I will explain it. The one who turns a human into a vampire is known as the _Creator_ or the _Sire_; the _C__hilde_ or _Fledgling_, the one the Creator makes, has to do whatever their Creator decides. Whether or not, a Creator chooses to use this control is up to them. Regardless, where his or her Childe goes, he, or she," he nodded at the females in the room, "must always follow their Creator. Sometimes the created Childe becomes the Sire's mate, in this bond the Sire is the dominate one in the coupling while the Fledgling submits. Simple, no?"

"Usually, when the Childe disobeys the Creator they fight and the weaker of the two die. Eleazar created Garrett, but Garrett was set free to own his own territory; he refused to stand down, and allow his Creator to have the last body. This is the reason why they had to fight. Eleazar is, eh, too compassionate, which is the reason Garrett is still in one piece. Most other Creators would have chosen to slay the Childe for such an act of, eh, **disobedience**."  
_  
All I can say is wow… I can__'__t believe he answered my question, and that thoroughly too. That's one more vampire mystery solved. _

_Now, if only someone would ask about the whole sun thing__…__ I'm __so__ not going to be the one to put my neck out on the line for __that__ one_.

"Anyone else?" Laurent asks us; his gaze roaming the _students_.

I saw a hand rise out of the corner of my eye; _of course __Alice__ had to get in on this.  
_  
"Yeah, um, with talks of blood, what about us girls… during, you know?" she asks, slightly pink in the face.  
_  
Holy shit, Alice is acting __shy__ for once? I guess… even the bravest and craziest, of us all can feel intimidated when the time is right.  
_  
"Ah, Mademoiselle Alice, I cannot believe I did not speak of this," he chuckles, amusement coloring his tone. "Basically, you must let the vampire know when you are about to tide; this is so they are no, eh, surprises, and you are not brought around any other vampires… especially to social functions."

"Now, is there anyone else?" He asks as he looks around the room, his eyes settling on me for several moments longer than the other. "Non? Come along, now; I know there is something you all wish to know," he prods. "Everyone still scared? What if I make you a deal? If someone is, eh, brave enough to ask about the **sunshine**, I will answer it," he adds.  
_  
This mystery has gone on long enough… I want to know so badly! I need to know - I must know! I don't like __not__ knowing something that's, apparently, of great importance. Please, somebody step up! I sure can__'__t; no way, not me! I was the first "volunteer"!  
_  
Nobody volunteers.

"Fine, then," Laurent sighs, "This is such good information; who knows if you will ever know it? Well, this is all for the night; go, eat and, then, it is off to bed," he finishes as he exits the room silently.

**- = x I x= -**

_My limbs feel heavy, and I don't have enough strength to move them. I__'__m slumped back, and strapped against a seat, with my head resting on my left shoulder. The cramp in my neck will have to remain, because, right now, I lack the energy to move my head around._

Eyes partially openly, I scan the area through blurry vision as I try to gather some clues as to where I am. My body isn't functioning the way it should, but, thankfully, I have no problems with my mind. Since my head is stationary, I have a small vantage point. To my left, I see several other people along the aisle in chairs, too; the right has some sort of clear oval shape against the wall

_…__perhaps a window?_

The area is mostly quiet, except for a stream of cold air blowing on my neck. Listening, I can hear the steady hum of a fan, and some kind of engine.

That's weird; it doesn't feel like I'm moving.

Oh, shit, am I in a plane? How did I get here? Last thing I can remember, I was in a hotel room…  
_  
A quiet moan slips from my throat as I recall the last few images I saw before passing out. _Fucking dreadlocks; get me every Goddamn time!  
_  
"Someone is up early," someone says from the aisle beside me. I look over to see a blur of brown, some white, and some blue.  
_  
Who the hell is this?  
_  
"Time to go back to sleep," he says, almost gently._

"Laurent?" My voice rasps as I foggily recall the smooth voice.

"Shh," he whispers softly.

_His voice is followed by, yet another, sharp prick to the neck; and a dull ache. Once again, my eyelids grow heavy, and everything goes black._

_******BLACKS OUT******_

This day goes just like the previous one: Alice wakes me up, the other girl is already gone, we wake Mike up, and we go eat breakfast; another day of cereal and milk. The three of us get back from eating first, we all goof around together, Lauren comes back, and shit gets awkward.

Just like yesterday.  
_  
I hate routines_.

This time, however, we continue our conversation… even with the _white elephant_in the room.

"So Alice, we never did get to finish our conversation, on why you want to be here so bad," I remind her with a smirk.

"You've got to be kidding me! Seriously, Alice?" Mike laughs.

Rolling her eyes at us, she responds, "It's not like I want to_be here so bad_, as you put it; it's more like: _I__'__m in this situation and I__'__m going to make the best of it_. I mean, let's be honest, okay? Who knows when our lives will suddenly end? Especially since we'll be interacting with our blood thirsty predators on a daily basis. Personally, I'm not going to waste whatever time I have left feeling miserable and sorry for myself."

"I don't know Alice…" I disagree.

"Edward, can I be frank?" She asks with a tiny smile, and I nod in response. "Vampires are fucking hot."

"WHAT? HOT? How can you say that, you little slut!" The girl in her bunk bed seethes as she hops off and faces off with the pixie.

Alice's face goes red as she narrows her eyes at the girl, "Oh, so she does speak!" Alice yells, getting right into the other girl's personal space, "You will not talk to me like that; I haven't done anything to you, and furthermore, I am free to voice my opinion as I wish. You can stand there, acting like you're better than everyone else, but you know I'm right!"

"HA," the girl scoffs, pushing Alice out of her personal space, "You're such a whore."

"Okay, then," Alice nearly hisses, as she pushes back, "what about _Vampire Diaries_; you've seen the show, yeah? You can't stand there and tell me you don't think Stephan and Damon aren't hot. You cannot deny that them being vampires, and the risk of danger doesn't make them even more attractive. What about _Trueblood_?" Alice stands her ground, staring down at the other girl, who was now sprawled on the floor, "Two words, bitch: Eric. Northman. Need I say more? That fine line between sex and danger is what makes vampires so damn desirable in the first place! As a whole they are sensual, sexy, and seductive creatures; you'd be lying if you denied ever having a vampire fantasy" Alice rants impressively.

The girl just sits on the floor, staring up at Alice with her mouth open.  
_  
She just got __served._

**Alice's POV:**

_That little bitch! __We__ defended both our spots, __and__hers and she gets up in my face? What the Hell?_

Ugh, my head is pounding. Dammit.

**Edward's POV:**

As the evening settles upon us, we find ourselves, again, in the lecture room. _Please be Laurent! Laurent. Laurent. Laurent. Laurent,_I keep chanting his name in my mind, hoping that wishful thinking will, in fact, work its magic.

I hear hinges creaking to my left as one of the doors is opened.  
_  
Laurent. Laurent. Laurent. Laurent. Laurent__…  
_  
"Long time no see pets," a sultry voice purrs.

* * *

_  
_**A/N: So Home Skillets what'd yah think? IDK if some of you will think that the whole 'Never Have I Ever' thing had too much sex in it but when I play with my friends that's pretty much all the stuff we ask lol, and if you think that's bad you should see how inappropriate our charades games are…. All my friends are pervs and I love them. **

**Reviews make me smile whenever my iPhone buzzes and I see a review notice in my email it pretty much makes my entire day. Here's some stuff I want to ask ya'll:**

** 1) What do ****you ****think happens to these vamps when they go in the sunlight? **

** 2) How many of you want to kill me for not bringing Jasper in yet? **

** 3) Are there any Twilight characters you ****really ****hope become a part of this fic? **

** 4) What the hell is Lauren's problem?**

**_To me, reviews are like the rainbow sprinkles that top an ice cream sundae, it just makes that treat complete_.**

**Something to look forward to… Carlisle Cullen will be in the next chapter… I know he's not Jasper but more of a consolation prize perhaps? ALL MY CARLISLE FANS MAKE SOME NOOIIISE! Wow… wanna be rockstar much :P**

**Until next time home skillets! x**


	5. So The Drama

**A/N: Truly sorry it took forever to post. As this quarter is wrapping up I have loads of group projects, essays, and tests to do, all this along with volunteering and working. I was finally able to write this when I had some down time and got sick. Spring quarter ends for me soon and then I'll be free for the summer, my only obligation will be work so I will be able to post much more consistently. **

**ALLLLLOOOT of stuff happens in this chapter I hope it isn't too overwhelming. **

**Thanks for being interested and giving this story a chance. I always get so nervous posting new chapters hoping everyone will like it so it always butters my biscuits to see people Favorite and/or Alert the story… and sometimes even me, and then the reviews always make my day. I still have a few more to respond to, but I usually keep up with that. **

**I bow down to my awesome beta ****uncutetomyboy**** because she is AMAZING at what she does and her support is just heartwarming. She writes fics of Ffnet too, so you should go and check them out!**

**Oh and if you haven't already, go check out the one-shot called **_**How Many Licks,**_** a collab I wrote with Robin-Red BlackWaters**_**. **_**The fic is available under both our accounts. **

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine. Twilight is all SM**

* * *

James saunters into the room wheeling out a projector. He quickly sets up the movie equipment at speeds faster than what I, or any other human being in the room, can see. The light from the projector illuminates a white screen that slowly descends from the ceiling.

"We have a real treat for all of you; a few words of wisdom from a,**friend**, of mine," James chuckles darkly as he pressed a button on the remote in his hand, starting the film.  
_  
Good at least they aren__'__t talking today__…  
_  
Whatever film they're having us watch… it looks to be pretty old; old, as in black and white. Random words flash across the screen, but not displayed long enough to read. Then the phrase 'PICTURE START' appears initiating the classic countdown beginning at three. _You know the one; where it shows the number, beeps, then the darker gray eclipses the lighter shade, this continues on until it reaches number one?_

3  
_  
BEEP  
_  
2  
_  
BEEP  
_  
1  
_  
BEEP  
_  
The man, _or should I say _creature_? _That appears on the screen is the most breathtaking thing I've seen thus far. His hair looks to be light color… _maybe blonde? He looks like a blonde…_ being gelled back in a way that resembles the 1950's, and, though it might seem weird to comment on his cheekbones, they are so angular and fit his face in a way that makes him look almost angelic. But what draws me in the most are his eyes, though I can't tell the shade… _fucking black and white movies_… they appear light and kind. But if you look close enough, there is a hint sadness and nervousness. This would be the kind of guy you would need to hug if he were holding a "free hugs" sign, and that desire would increase if you see how defeated he looks… almost as though he is broken. _What in the hell did they do to him?  
_  
"Hello, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. As you have probably guessed I am a vampire, but a lot different from those you will meet. I can only hope none of you lot will find your way into my office, for your presence there only means you are either ill or injured as I am a Doctor of sorts for humans… or, erm, a _'Pet Vet'_, as the other Vampires refer to me. Since my rather abrupt introduction into this lifestyle, I have done independent research in Vampire sociology; which is what this video is about. This film will prepare you for what to expect in your future," he speaks quietly, but his voice reverberates throughout the room; I'd describe him as sounding soft, warm, and very non-threatening.

He doesn't have the sinister, malevolent quality I've noticed in the other Vampires_… he really sounds like he doesn't want to be here. I wonder what his story is? _During his speech, he rarely kept eye contact with the camera, usually his gaze was either directed down on the floor, or to the side.

_He doesn't seem like the type that would own a human being__…__ but I wish he__'__d make an exception for me.  
_  
"Vampire society is heavily influenced by Class; basically speaking, the more money, and land, a Vampire possesses the more respect and power he, or she, will have over the world. Regardless of which class you are sold into, you will at some point be joining your Master or Mistress out in public; meaning, in the company of other Vampires and Pets.

"These Events may give you a taste of freedom from the place in which you are being kept, but, please… remain alert. Keep conscious of everything you do, say, and the way you act; as all your behaviours, even those less than desirable, represent the Vampire that owns you. It's pretty much a **guaranteed** way to receive the most brutal of punishments, a painful death, or being returned to the company you were purchased from if you at anytime make a fool out of the one that owns you" Carlisle ends with a sigh as his fingers reach up to rub the bridge of his nose.  
_  
This really seems to disgust him… weird__. Good, but weird.  
_  
As Carlisle continued to speak, images appeared on the screen to illustrate what he was describing, "At these functions, there are, usually, two types of meals prepared; again, depending on Class, there is a dish made of blood for the Vampire along with some Human food for the Pet. The Vampires sit in chairs, while the Pets are expected to sit, kneel, or lay at their feet; every Vampire is different. At times, the food for the Pet is kept on top of the table giving the Master or Mistress control over how much and when his or her Human eats, while at other times the meal is placed on the ground for the Pet to enjoy in peace.

"No matter which Class you belong to, or who you are in the company of, **keep your eyes down and remain silent **unless otherwise requested by your Master or Mistress. If you take **anything** away from this video… please, remember this: while in public or at social gatherings, **always**stay with the Vampire that owns you. Being alone makes you vulnerable to a variety of heinous and abominable acts; rape being amongst those.

"As you have all probably learned by now, Vampire culture involves a lot of possession. The following images are common things used to mark ownership."

The first picture is of a thick leather collar that distracts the eye from the beautiful neck that it oppresses. _So collars… there's a possibility that I'll be tagged like some Goddamned animal_. That image is followed by one of a leash… _collars and leashes, how fucking appropriate_. The next is of a man's pectoral marred with the bold lines of an 'Eye of Horus' tattoo_, common in Egyptian art_, with the name "Amun" written under it. _Those blood sucking fuckers have the nerve to leave a permanent reminder of themselves on our bodies? No fucking way! What did they do before tattoos? Branding? Shit.  
_  
"The next photo will need some explaining as it is something none of you have probably ever seen before, however, despite this, it has a variety of names. Common names for it are: a Venom Tattoo, a Love Bite, a Silver Signature, and even a Scent Marker. The process of getting one is extraordinarily painful: first, the Bite must occur on a major pulse point on the Human body. This Bite is not one used to drink blood, nor is it one meant to kill.

"As the Vampire sinks their teeth in, Venom will be injected into the Pet's body. Not nearly enough to kill the Pet, but just enough is used to make the Vampire's Scent Marker a permanent fixture in the Pet's DNA. The intense burning is caused by the Venom binding to the Pet's genetic makeup. As a result, other Vampires will be able to smell the one that owns you mixed in with your own natural Scent for the rest of your existence; there will also be a visual scar that will remain on your body as well, which I will show in a moment.

"The thing about this Bite is…" Carlisle purses his lips, "once you have it on you, it's pretty much a guaranteed ticket to permanent Life as a Pet. Even if you are Released, other Vampires would be liable pick up on that Scent to take you on as their own Pet, since they will see you have **experience**; if you have the scent of Vampire Royalty in your veins, you will be even more of a commodity. Though the original or already placed Silver Signatures cannot be removed, the next Vampire will repeat this process to add on their scent. Now, here are a few photos of Venom Tattoos."  
_  
Oh, fuck! …That's some gnarly looking shit.  
_  
Pictures of different body parts flashed on the screen all marred with an odd marking.  
_  
Necks …_

… Wrists …

… Thighs …

… Forearms …

… Ankles …

… Tops of Feet …

… Backs of Knees …

This "Venom Tattoo" almost looks like something you could find in a costume store; why does it look so gaudy? Vampires are fucking gorgeous, so shouldn't something they use to Mark look at least somewhat… cleaner?

The "Venom Tattoo" was completely silver in color, shaped like a human bite mark, and the whole area is raised from the skin.  
_  
There's no way that thing can be overlooked_.

Another thought struck me, causing me to choke on a laugh, _Heh… it's like a disgusting silver hickey tattoo.  
_  
I guess **maybe**,if you had a choice, and this thing was given to you out of **love**,_ if these bloodsuckers are even capable of that… since their hearts are probably dead and don't beat, _then it would be a beautiful thing… it would be a "Love Bite". I'm not gonna lie, I love it when a man marks my body after he sucks and nips at my sensitive flesh… I wear that shit with pride because it is an expression of adoration and even love, not just possession. Vampires seemed to be as dependent on ownership as they were on blood. _Can't they just fuck each other, and leave us alone? Or, hey, I wouldn't mind being wooed by one like in the movies; at least then I would have a choice… a voice… instead of being sold and traded like the shit they put out on the antiques road show.  
_**  
James POV  
**  
I have always been about the game… the hunt… the **chase. **When I'm not wasting my time playing zoo keeper with Vicky, we fuck, feed, and fuck some more. The whole living for Eternity shit, eventually, gets boring so every once in awhile I have to create a new way to entertain myself… a new **game.**

Looking at **Carlisle, **mope around on screen like the deer sucking fucker he is, I can't help but smirk thinking of my latest…_'extracurricular activity'_.

As a matter a fact, my new Game has gotten so popular that Vampires worldwide have gotten involved playing it; currently, the Territory Antarctica is up for grabs, because, one, people don't live on that cold ass block of ice, and, two, the last Coven there got wiped out by the Volturi Brothers because they were secretly plotting to take over that Worldwide Vampire Leadership position. So, now, since my new Game has caught on, the Territory of Antarctica is presently the standing prize to whoever wins.

The game is simple: Carlisle has **never **tasted Human blood. Why he wastes his eternal existence feeding on gamey animal blood when he could have the sweet flavourful elixir that his Human blood? _Fuck if I know. _To win the Game, all you have to do…. is get Carlisle to drink Human blood.

Easy, yeah? It's not as easy as it sounds.

That bastard has been abstaining from Human blood for over three hundred years, because he _"has morals… human life is precious… doesn't want to be like Dad". Blah, blah, __**blah**_**. **He and his Mate provide medical treatment to Pets worldwide; I prefer not to waste my money or my time watching him fawn over some useless Pet like he's Doctor Doolittle, or some shit. I look at Humans like they look at Fish: they're easy Pets to keep alive, they make great food, and if it dies… so the what fuck ever. Just toss it out, and get another; if you're quick enough, you can drink the blood before it runs cold.

However it's happened, Bastard's built up a resistance to blood. So pretty much the **only **way to get him to feed off of a Human was to find his Singer…

Why? It is **physically impossible **to resist the lure of your Singer.

The only Rule is that you cannot physically force him to drink blood. _You can lead the lamb to slaughter, but you can't force it down his throat.  
_  
Making eye contact with Vicky, she smirks and winks at me; my Mate pretty much has the same twisted thoughts as me. We had tried to convince Carlisle to come down here, and do this lecture live instead of playing the video… but the man's not an idiot. He knew the only reason why we wanted him here was so we could see if his Singer resided in this batch of Pets. Carlisle fucking hates my guts. If he didn't believe that "all life is valuable", there's no doubt if he would have ripped me to shreds and burned the pieces Ages ago.

Looking back at the projection screen, I notice Carlisle has reached the end of his little "Lesson". _Now comes the most annoying bit: his fucking monologue, followed by his Goddamn dramatic exit. He needs to drink some Human blood, and chill the fuck out.  
_  
Finally fixing his traitorous golden eyes right into the camera he says, "I am so sorry for the situation you have been forced into. If there was a way for me to shield you from my Kind, I would. I know a lot of you are so young… it's such a tragedy for your lives to be stolen from you. For each of you I will pray, each and every day. Once you leave the safety of the training facility, you will face horrors, and see things that could destroy your soul; I beg of you, always remember that no matter where you go, that the Lord will be with you, He loves His Ch-"

"Okay, fuck this shit. I can't stand another Forsaken moment listening to that **compassionate **self righteous idiot," Vicky shouts as she shuts off the movie projector.

Chuckling, I feel pride, _That__'__s my Mate_.

"So many fucking badass, **useful** Gifts and he gets compassion. How fucking pointless. All he does is bitch, and whine all of the Goddamn time; '_every life is precious_' my ass, not when I'm fucking thirsty that's for Goddamn sure," Vicky mumbles a rant too low for the weak little Humans to pick up on, but I was able to hear it very clearly. Loudly, she speaks to the Pets, "The rest of you, get Hell out of here, and go straight to your cells, no food tonight… James and I had a little too much fun with the **used **Pet help earlier," she chuckles darkly with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

The Pets are quick vacate their seats, and rush out of the room. _Now, if I can get Laurent to leave, Vicky and I can have a little fun__…  
_**  
EdwardPov  
**All four of us are tucked into our cells listening to…"SHIT. HARDER, JAMES!"… fucking awkward.

Mike, Alice, and I were all seated on my bed, eyes shifting nervously across the cell as we tried to think of something to distract ourselves from the fuckery taking place in the other room. Lauren, as usual, is curled up on her bunk with a pillow squeezed over her head. But, since Victoria screams like a banshee and James fucks like a jackhammer, _so we__'__ve been hearing_, it's nearly impossible to ignore.

When I say I've heard James fucking… I mean it. Literally, I can hear their bodies crashing together right now. The sound is hard to describe, it's not like the slapping of skin I'm used to. It's more similar to the sound of a construction site, where they use giant power tools to drill into the cement.

"MMM! FUCK, BABY!" Victoria moans.

"YOU LIKE THAT?" James growls.

"CL-CLOSE! MMM," she shouts.  
_  
For Pete__'__s sake, this sounds like a crappy seventies porn audio tape! The only reason why I want them to climax at this exact moment, is so that they__'__ll shut the Hell up!  
_  
I guess they are approaching their orgasms, because they are no longer saying coherent things; they seemed to have made that transition from civilized to savage. Words are now replaced by growls, hisses, and purrs. I can hear more things breaking, and glass shattering as they take no notice to their surroundings. _Intense emotions or feelings, whether it be anger, sexual, or possession bring out their primal sides?  
_  
Out of nowhere James releases this really loud snarl, and it sounded different from all the others; it's so guttural and deep, the power behind it is Earth shattering. The final roar is followed by a loud wail from Victoria, _it sounds like she could be in some sort of pain? Maybe he bit her? _Well, whatever happened, it's over. _Oh, thank you to Whoever is Listening…_

Wow, did I really just sit here attempting to give a play by play, and an in depth analysis of two sadistic blood suckers fucking? I have way too much time on my hands in this prison; they should give us something to do to occupy our time… like a deck of cards or something

. That way, the only entertainment I get won't involve creeping on someone else's sex life.

After sitting around for awhile, we eventually, and silently, decide we might as well go to bed.

-V-

"RED EYES!"

I'm jolted awake by the sounds of Lauren's screams.

"DADDY! NO, PLEASE! MOM!"  
**  
Lauren POV  
**_  
The popping sound accompanied by the buttery aroma that is popcorn fades as I slowly trudge my way up the stairs. Tonight is Saturday night, which means movie night... with my parents__…  
_  
Ugh.  
_  
This is some lame Tradition my Mom started, in order to make sure we all have some family time during the week. Every Saturday night I am forced to ignore the rest of the World, _yeah that includes turning off my cell phone, _and watch three movies with them; one was picked by each my Mom, Dad, and me. Don__'__t get me wrong: I love them, but, __**come on**__, we__'__re talking __**Saturday **__nights people._

Opening my wardrobe, I pull out my pink and green plaid flannel pajama set. After putting my night clothes on, I head to the bathroom and brush my hair, pulling it back into a ponytail. I make my way over to the door to put on my pink fuzzy slippers when I heard it.

_**CRASH  
**__  
"Oh shit!"_

"Fuck!"

"Run Sarah!"

"Carl! Oh no please don'

_t!__"  
__  
Deep inside, I knew that going downstairs and __"__helping__"__ will do no good. Being a fan of horror films, I am well aware that going and investigating what__'__s going on in a situation like this a bad idea.  
_  
I should be quiet.

I should stay upstairs.

I should hide.

I should call 911.  
_  
But, I don__'__t do any of those things; my parents are in danger, and I can__'__t stand by, playing a passive role. Grabbing my glass vase off the dresser, I race out of my bedroom and down the stairs.  
__  
"Please we'__ll pay you back I swear!__"__ I hear my Mother scream.  
__  
"We just need more time!" My Dad adds with a sob._

"Skipping town, and changing your identity isn'

_t the best thing to do if you wanted my trust. You disrespected us. __**No one **__weasels out of their debt and lives; we have a reputation to maintain!__"__A foreign voice snaps in reply._

Entering the living room my body freezes with shock when I see the two freakishly pale men in dark navy suits, wearing matching glares that have their claws on my parents. The man with the salt and pepper colored hair has my Dad in a choke hold; there is s a deep gash on the right side of my Dad

_'__s face and the blood seeping out seems to entrance his captor. Tears are flowing from my Mom__'__s eyes as the guy with the long black hair held a blade to her throat._

They are so focused on what they were doing that they don't notice me… until the glass vase slips from my hands, and shatters onto the polished hardwood floor.

Fuck! _Two pairs of crimson eyes snap in my direction.  
_  
Red eyes! How the hell do they have red eyes?  
_  
My Dad gives me a long hard look before he suddenly shouts,__"__Take our Daughter, Lauren__"__.  
__  
"WHAT? Carl, what are you -" my Mom yells, shocked._

"Honey, you

_**know**__ we don'__t have the money. If we can__'__t pay them, we__'__ll die. It__'__s the only way!__"__ My Dad begs my Mom to understand what he was saying.  
__  
"Daddy?" I whisper, trembling.  
__  
My Mom squeezes her eyes shut, before taking a deep breath and saying, __"__If we give her to you… will our debt be completely erased?__"_

"Mom… WHAT THE HELL?" I shout, wanting desperately to wake up from this nightmare.

"You'

_re willing to give up your Daughter so easily? You Humans are selfish Creatures,__"__the one with the black hair, who was holding my Mother, laughs._

Smiling, the other one agrees,

_"__Seriously? I suppose, if we sold her to a Slave training facility, we would get more than enough to cover the debt and the interest.__"_

"Mom… Dad… don'

_t you guys love me? Why are you doing this to me?__"__I start sobbing, unable to hold it in anymore._

The two men release their hold on my parents, and made their way over to me. My parents took one last look at me, and my Mom whispers,

_"__Take care, Sweetheart__"__ and then they avert their eyes.  
__  
"I FUCKING HATE YOU BOTH!" I screech, betrayal settling in my heart.  
__  
The two men tightly grip my arms, and drag me out of the busted front door. I scream, and cry the entire way; begging my Parents to change their minds. Fed up with my struggles, one of the men takes out a syringe and stabs it into my neck._

I black out almost instantly

Gasping for air, my body shoots up to a sitting position. That memory always makes me depressed, especially as I learn more about the gravity of the situation my parents selfishly sold me into. The two people in this world I was supposed to trust the most simply tossed me aside as if I was useless. I can't help the sobs that leave my body, as I consider the fact that maybe my parents didn't love me… at least, not as much as they claimed. When I look up, I notice all my cell mates are standing at my bedside and _staring at me with worry?  
_  
"What do you guys want?" I rasp out as tears continue to flow down my cheeks, unable to stop.

"We heard you screaming in your sleep, and we wanted to make sure you were okay," the boy with the bronze hair, I think I'd heard the other girl call him Eddie, whispers.

"Um, thanks? It was just a nightmare, no big deal," I lie averting my eyes, as I try to stop crying.

"That's not true, Lauren. If you talk about it, I'm sure you'll feel better," the annoying spiky haired chick spoke lightly.

"You know what? Maybe I don't want to talk about it," I respond with a sneer.

"You know, your pigheadedness will get you nowhere," the other girl scoffs.

"Fuck. Off! If I say I don't want to talk about something, then you should leave it at that! Stop being nosey, and let me have what little privacy I have left!"

"Since you have no friends here, I was just trying to help. There's no need to be a bitch about it!"

"Ali, come on she's fine maybe we should…" Eddie tries to break in, as he places his hand at the small of her back as though trying to lead her away.

"Edward, don't touch me. She can't go on acting all aloof and superior, not after she woke me up; especially since she woke all of us up. She owes us some kind of explanation," 'Ali' reprimands him, causing him to raise his hands in surrender.

"I don't owe you shit! Back off, before I make you back off, you pint sized whore!" I scream back at her. _If it__'__s a fight she wants then a fight she__'__ll get._At least this gives me another avenue to push all my pent up emotions to, as my tears stop and my eyes narrow.

"Girls, come on. I know this whole situation is making us crazy, the whole _'__being held against my will and sold to vampires'_thingdoesn't do it for me, either; but we are all in this together. We're in the same situation, facing the same things. All fighting amongst ourselves creates is yet another obstacle for us to overcome. We have to remain a solid team, if we're going to make it out of here," the blonde boy speaks up. I think he was trying to calm down the brewing fight.

"Mike… that was so corny. I can't believe you just said that; it sounded like some weird remake of a Hollywood sports team movie, or something," Eddie chuckles.  
_  
I hope this little diversion diffuses the topic; but, then again__…  
_  
Rolling her eyes, the witch continues, "Look, just spit it out so we can go to bed; I would rather not have a repeat of tonight the next evening."

With a deep sigh, I feign boredom as I check over my nails and yawn.

"Fuck you, Lauren; I'm tired of your shit! You know what? I'm sure nobody misses you back on the outside, not even your parents!" Alice's comment immediately causes me pause, and I start crying again.  
**  
Alice POV  
**  
"No, no, no," she sniffles. "I'm not that bad. They love me, they love me! They had no choice, they miss me every day. No choice, no choice. I'm Daddy's Girl, and Mommy's little Princess, always," she sobs as she wraps her arms around her folded legs, and starts rocking back and forth while shaking her head from side to side.  
_  
What the hell?_

I guess… I struck a nerve. Shit. Not her too.

I didn't mean to hurt her like this. It's just, I try to be as positive as I can, but being locked in a dungeon for days with a bunch of strangers really brings up old memories, and drives me crazy. _Crazy?_ I was once crazy, my parents said so before they took me away so I could heal. I tried not to use my extra sense, _it__'__s not normal, it__'__s crazy. But he said I wasn__'__t crazy, he said I was special, and then he brought me here.  
_  
Just like the future, when the past decides to show itself in my mind, I freeze. The world around me gets hazy and I See it. Sometimes I See what was, but most of the time I See what will be. I haven't had one in awhile, though, because I've been trying to suppress it; it'd been working until now.

I was eleven…  
_  
"Momma, you and Daddy can'__t have another baby now, not yet; it__'__s a bad time,__"__ I plead with my Mother.  
__  
"Sweetheart, __**what**__ are you talking about? You know, a new baby won'__t mean we__'__re replacing you, right? You__'__ll always be Mommy's Little Girl,__" kneeling,__ she furrows her brow as she pushes the hair out of my eyes.  
__  
"No, Momma, it'__s not about that! The baby will die. It will come out dead, and you and Papa will be so sad,__"__I whisper to my Mom with my eyes filled with unshed tears._

Her face immediately hardens as she grabs my wrist, and looks me dead in the eye, saying,

_"__Mary Alice, don__'__t you say such horrible and violent things.__"_

"But, Momma, it'

_s true!__"__ I shout, wanting her to understand.  
__  
"Mary Alice, not another word! Go outside, and find something to occupy yourself with!"  
__  
Hanging my head low, I run outside, climb into my tree house, and sit at the pink dining table set across from my stuffed animal bear named Cynthia. Filling each of our floral tea cups with imaginary tea, I pass Cynthia her cup and start sipping on my own._

"_Cynthia, they don'__t believe me! I know it__'__s going to happen__…__ I__'__ve Seen it__"__ I whisper. _

_-V-_

_Sitting outside, drawing animals on the driveway with chalk, I'm dreading what is about to happen. _Today is the day._ My Mom didn__'__t take me seriously, and tried having a baby anyway. Her belly has just started to get big with the baby, and now it__'__s all about to end._

Coloring in the spots on the giraffe

_'__s neck, I ready myself for it.  
__  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" My Mom'__s heartbreaking cry breaks the silence of the early afternoon._

Dropping my chalk, I rush into the house to find her. The scene I walk in on is a perfect match to my Vision. My Dad is sitting on the floor with his head in his hands, crying; blood is all over the toilet, floor, bath tub, and my parents. My Mom is curled up in the bath tub clutching the lost ruby stained Angel in her arms. Hearing me enter the room, my Mom looks at me with her eyes filled with hate.

_"You," she points a finger at me, and I slowly shake my head back and forth, knowing what was coming before I start to cry. "You wanted this; you, you Cursed me! YOU DID THIS TO YOUR OWN BROTHER! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! You, Mary Alice, are crazy, and I'__m going to make sure you go to a place where you can never hurt someone again!__"_

-V-

_My Parents are walking ahead of me, hands clasped together forming a united front while I trail behind them with my head down as we approach the large white building.  
_  
The Mayflower Mental Institution.  
_  
I follow them into the building, knowing that this is the last time I will ever see them again._

_-V-_

_Two years later, at thirteen years old, I was still there._

My Parents think I

_'__m crazy, and now it looks like Doctor Henry Jenks believes I am too. _Perhaps they're right?  
_  
Looking at me over the top of his glasses, Doctor Jenks, the Institution__'__s __"__top Psychologist__"__ tries to understand my behavior, __"So, you can see the future, Mary Alice?"_

"Yes," I whisper.

"That makes you a Psychic then right?"

"I guess so," I shrug, wanting nothing more than to shrink into the uncomfortable seat I'm on.

"Okay, so I have a red, a blue, and a yellow card sitting in my desk drawer. I will select a color, place it on the ground, and you will use these so called '

_Psychic abilities__'__ to see which card I have chosen.__"_

"Sir, it doesn'

_t work like that.__"_

"What do you mean?" He gave me a patronizing smile.

"I'

_m not powerful enough; it__'__s missing a trigger, I guess. My Visions come at random, and they usually happen while I am asleep.__"_

"You mean dreams."

"No, they'

_re not dreams, they__'__re Visions!__" I seethe; I know what I'm talking about._

"Okay, Mary Alice, settle down; now tell me about these dreams," he chuckles at me.

"I will be taken from here, and brought to another prison; but this one will be preparing me for a new life. There is someone important there who needs me… he'

_ll be so scared. I don__'__t know why but the place has a really sinister vibe.__"  
__  
With another condescending smile, Doctor Jenks replies, __"__Mary Alice, just as every child, you have a well working imagination… that__'__s all it is. This dream is simply your self-awareness that you need to be contained. Always. Even though you escape, you get put back in a different place; a place that scares you, but prepares you for your future. This is just your acceptance of the counseling, and medication Programs. It__'__s scary, but you will realize the benefit of healing your mind. The little boy is a manifestation of yourself. You__'__re scared, but you recognize the strength you__'__ll need.__"_

"NO! That'

_s not it! __**Stop twisting my words!**__"_

"Mary Alice, calm do-"

"NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU TREAT ME LIKE I'

_M CRAZY!__"_

"Mary Al-"

"YOUR WRONG!"

"Guards!"

_-V-_

_"Alice," a silky voice whispers in the night, waking me up.  
__  
Mumbling incoherently I blink the blurriness out of my eyes and see the silhouette of a male figure standing over me. __"Who are you?" I couldn't help but ask. I know he shouldn'__t be here, it__'__s lights out and everyone leaves you alone at this time; I also know that he wasn't a Staff member or a patient… but _

_I wasn't scared.  
__  
"Shhh… that is not important. You have such great potential, Alice," he murmurs softly, "when you are of nineteen years of age, I will take you away from here to a World you'__ve only dreamed of, Child.__"_

"I can'

_t leave. I can never leave. I__'__m crazy!__"_

"Humans fear, and alienate, that which they do not understand. Not all people here are crazy; some just have skills and abilities that exceed the normal Human understanding; these differences make the average Humans uncomfortable, hence the reason why they isolate them from Society. I work at facilities like this to rescue those that are wrongly put in these places because of their Gifts, and I bring them to a World unlike anything they have ever imagined. Alice, I know of your extra Sight. If you think it has power now, just you wait," he chuckles.

"You aren't Human… are you?"

"I believe your Visions have already provided you with that answer, Pet," was the last thing he said before I blink… and then

_he__'__s gone.  
_  
So I'm not crazy, and he's coming back for me in 6 years…

_-V-_

With a deep breath, I'm back in the Present; it's a little disorientating. There are holes in my memory… I don't know if that Vampire did something to me, or if it was the medications from the Psych ward, but that was the first time I've seen that Vision in its entirety.

Snapping my head from my thoughts, I notice everyone is staring at me.

**Edward POV  
**  
One minute Alice and Lauren are going at it head to head, then one of Alice's comments breaks Lauren down, and she starts to cry. Next thing I know,  
Alice has this glazed over look in her eyes, like she's here in body but not in mind. _Is it possible for her to be looking at something other than what's in front of her? Ugh, this is a fucking mad house.  
_  
Alice remains stock still, without blinking for about five minutes; Lauren is so freaked out by the whole thing that she stops crying.

When Alice comes back from wherever she was, she takes a few breathes to steady herself then she jumps up on top of the bed and locks her arms around Lauren. Alice cries into the other girl's shoulder as she keeps apologizing; initially Lauren looks uncomfortable with this random display of affection, especially sense the two were just about to rip each other's hair out five minutes ago, but eventually she falls into the hug and the girls cry together. It's like some newfound mutual understanding the two have without having to speak.  
_  
Girls are fucking weird. _Before going to bed, we all had a long talk while sitting in the circle on the ground. Lauren shares the tragic story of how her Parents knowingly gave her to Vampires, instead of paying the money the owed to their Company. Although I feel like she's leaving things out, Alice tells us how she was sent to a Mental Institution, and then brought here by a Vampire. Both mine and Mike's stories have the same theme: we were lured in by a job offer; his was Football while mine was Modeling, and then we were abducted. With all the drama out of the way, we all lay our mattresses side by side, snuggling up together on the makeshift bed and fall asleep. For the first time in awhile I felt at peace.

-V-

"Attention passengers, we will now begin our decent to beautiful Italy," a pleasant female voice rings through the loud speaker.  
_**  
Italy? **__Wait. WHAT?  
_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so any thoughts?**

**Fact: Phoenix has the highest kidnapping rate in the United States.**

**I decided to post random facts at the end of my stories. So if you didn't enjoy the story that much, at least you will be learning something. I heard this bit of info when I was watching a tv serious about kidnapping and rescue. **

**If you haven't already, read ****Mating**** by sandraj60. It is one of the first Carlisle/Edward slash fics I've ever read and it's an incredible story. This last chapter blew my fucking mind. Sandraj60 is amazing, she's one of the first people I started talking to on FFnet, and she has really inspired me, and has shown me a beautiful world of C/E lovin'. She also has this one shot called ****Nesting****which is unlike any story I have ever read. She has this unique way of describing a vampire transformation. I know some of you out there are thinking EWWW CARLISLE AND EDWARD GROSS! NO, not gross. It's fuckhot and beautiful in the best ways. Just give it a chance she's listed under my favorite authors, honestly I didn't think I'd like this pairing but now I'm hooked. **

**btw, thanks to everyone that has left suggestions and ideas on different ways I can incorpate characters into the story. The ideas are all incredible, a lot of them I will be using in the future and they have inspired other ideas. If you have any thoughts or suggestions feel free to share, and if that idea is featured in the chapter you will get a proper shout out :). It sounds cheesy but you ALL are my inspiration. **

**Reviews are like freshly baked sugar cookies on Christmas morning…**

***hint hint***


End file.
